The Time-Travelling Family
by Crazyfangirl23
Summary: The Doctor and Clara have a family, a home and a mortgage. But when their secret is revealed, what will happen to them? Image credited to ladysigh
1. Chapter 1

Because Whouffle (or Souffez) is my ultimate DW OTP and only just before Whouffaldi

The Time-Travelling Family

Chapter 1

'Quick, get in the TARDIS.' He whispered, looking around him just to check she wasn't watching. He followed her through to the console room.

'Okay, now don't tell your mother about this.' He looked down at the sweet little girl looking sweetly back at him. He smiled goofily, setting about with the console and watching her skip around like she was his shadow.

'I love travelling with you daddy.' She said. He ruffled her hair, smiling fondly.

'I do too.'

Straightening his bow tie he grabbed the lever and pulled, revelling in the vworp vworp noise that captivated the girl too.

'Where are we going, Ellie? What do you wanna see?' He crouched down to her level, his face full of excitement.

'Space, maybe, back in time? Or...or forward? No, perhaps shouldn't show you that yet.'

'Planet!'

'Again? We've been there loads of times!' He leaned forward, watching her giggle at him.

'How about we go back...thousands and thousands of years...to see dinosaurs.' He whispered the last word to her and she erupted with excitement at the thought. She jumped up and down and chanted 'dinosaurs, dinosaurs!'

'Yes, shall we go see what they're like? But remember, mustn't tell mummy.' He put his fingers to his lips and zipped them, Ellie copying him.

'Good. Now, do you want to say the words or shall I?'

Ellie raised her hands in enthusiasm and shouted 'Geronimo!' He joined in with her, pulling the lever that spun them round the time vortex.

As soon as they landed, she clapped her hands and The Doctor picked her up and walked toward the TARDIS doors. With a shared look of joy, he carefully opened the door and Ellie gasped. He stepped forward into gargantuan leaves, blue sky, and scorching hot sun as she pointed at the pterodactyl flying across them.

'Bird dinosaur! Look daddy!'

He saw her face of wonder and explained it was a 'Tero-dack-tul', while holding her tightly in his arms.

They laughed as another pterodactyl shot across the sky, flapping it's big leathery wings.

'This is amazing!' She exclaimed, her eyes looking everywhere, trying to take it all in. He set her down on the muddy ground and put on her sun hat. Once she was safe from the sun by UV protection suncream, he lead her by the hand and bravely began their journey through the leaves. They walked until it opened up into muddy ground where some triceratops were drinking from a waterhole. The Doctor made sure she held on to his hand and they cautiously approached the beautiful creatures.

'Tricey!' He exclaimed, laughing at how huge they were compared to them.

'Tricey!' She repeated, laughing.

'Look at that, Ellie! Isn't she a beauty?'

The triceratops grunted in reply.

'Yes, you are!' He told it, tickling it's nose.

The Doctor started a conversation with her, explaining how they were friendly.

The TARDIS telepathic circuit did it's magic like always and let Ellie spoke to the triceratops, who complimented on the colour of her dress and asked if she wanted a ride. The girl looked up at The Doctor with wide, pleasing eyes.

'Please daddy? Please?' She begged, pulling on his arm.

The Doctor asked Tricey whether it was safe enough and then his eyes lit up as she gave her answer. He smiled at his daughter and hauled her up onto the dinosaur. He followed, his arms enclosing her tightly and his smile prominent.

'Woooohooooooo!' He yelled, as Tricey bounded forward and Ellie shouted in unison, giggling and holding on tight.

'So, a tour?' He asked the triceratops, patting it's skin fondly.

'Brilliant! It's Jurassic era, right? Wonderful!'

Tricey plodded around the area, revealing jungles and waterholes with more species of dinosaurs, The Doctor pointing them out and telling Ellie which ones they were. They spent near enough three hours in the dinosaur land, and with reluctance they arrived back at the TARDIS.

'Good?' He asked.

'Amazing!' She replied, bouncing up and down. The Doctor smiled, pushing open the blue doors.

'Say goodbye to Tricey.' He encouraged.

Ellie waved, her eyes saddening the moment the doors were shut and the beautiful landscape was away from view.

'I loved it daddy!' She exclaimed, running to him and giving him a hug.

'Aw, your welcome. I loved it too.' He said, lifting her back up again and fiddling with the console.

'Can we go again?'

'Maybe.'

'Where are we going now?'

'Hmm,' The Doctor deliberated. 'Mummy probably wants us back by now.' He told her. 'But another time we can.'

They landed, and The Doctor managed not to leave the brakes on so Clara wouldn't know.

They stepped through the back door and into the kitchen. He smiled weakly when Clara saw them and raised her eyebrows.

'You never ever clean up the evidence, do you?' She sighed, walking over to him and flicking a plant from his hair and observing his muddy hands. She checked Ellie's as well, and she looked at The Doctor with fire in her eyes.

'You took her onboard again? Where have you been this time?'

Ellie piped up, shouting 'dinosaur!'

'No, Ellie-' he sighed.

'Dinosaurs?! You took our daughter to see dinosaurs? I told you she's not to travel!'

'I know, I just really wanted her to see something spectacular.'

'Hey, Ellie go and play.' She told the girl, and she ran off toward her bedroom.

'Clara-'

'I don't care what you have to say. I really don't want her to get hurt. Do you?'

'No, of course not! But she is part Gallifreyan and she loves seeing all the different-'

'And she's also part human, which means pain and vulnerability!'

The Doctor stared into her beautiful, warm eyes. Even when she was angry she was amazing.

'I'm sorry.'

Her expression softened, and she tugged at his tweed jacket and pulled him closer.

'You don't need to say sorry. I know you want to show her everything, and maybe, only maybe, she will be allowed once she's a lot older. But for now, I just don't want her to be in danger.'

'I know. She was alright though, today.' He nodded, and Clara couldn't resist his floppy hair or irresistible smile. She kissed him and he wrapped his arms momentarily around her small body, eyes sparkling. She ran to the pans she had left on the cooker, and he hugged her from behind, his huge chin balanced on her shoulder. He glanced toward his left, and saw a baby resting in a chair. He reached out and rocked it gently, watching his son sleep peacefully. Clara smiled at him, and her heart sighed in affection for The Doctor and for their children. He helped her cook, and set out the table for dinner. Clara watched on bemusedly as he did it. She knew he could do domestic. He had always denied it, but had settled in so comfortably it was hard to believe he wasn't human. Everyone knew him as Doctor John Smith, but that was one of the things she couldn't get used to. He had always been The Doctor. She called Ellie from where she had been playing and she sat down, grinning. The Doctor sat opposite her, an identical grin on his long face. They were both so alike and so unlike. Ellie shared most of the same traits as her father, along with his dorky grin, while inheriting her round face, adorable brown eyes and pointy nose from her. They also ate with the same fast-paced enthusiasm as each other, she thought, watching them wolf down their dinner like it was their last.

She spoon-fed Freddie, who was awake enough to eat. She watched him gurgle as she played silly aeroplane games with him. He was barely nine months old, yet she could already tell he would have floppy hair and a long face, accompanied by a prominent chin. In fact, she was confident he would look like The Doctor's clone.

Once they had eaten dinner, it was only a matter of seconds before Ellie grew impatient.

'Daddy!' Ellie said, her mouth splattered with food. Clara wiped at it while she tried to speak. 'Watch a movie with me!'

'You want to watch a movie?' He asked, eyes already lighting up. God, he looked adorable. 'Come on then!' He said, standing up from his seat, 'Which one do you want?'

He lead her by the hand into the living room, chatting away. He was so great with her, especially as she clung onto him like a persistent monkey. He was brilliant with both of them, really. Clara lifted Freddie out of his chair and cradled him in her arms.

'Clara!' He called, beckoning her to the space next to him. 'Come watch it with us.'

Again, his overwhelming smile and twinkling eyes made her instantly walk over and snuggle up to him, and his arm encircled her in a loose embrace. She didn't really pay attention to the movie, but marvelled at her family. The Doctor was deeply enthralled in the film, even though it was a children's one, and didn't notice her watching him. His different expressions made her laugh as he reacted just as enthusiastically as Ellie did, while she kicked her legs absent-mindedly and clasped her hands in anticipation. She noticed Freddie's eyes drooping to the music and held him comfortably as possible so he could get to sleep. She carried on watching her husband, a flippant smile on his charming face and she couldn't help but flick his hair. He smiled down at her and flicked her hair in return. They did it again and again until he lightly tickled her to her protests. She squealed until she managed to form words. 'No, no, Doctor! Freddie's asleep, shh.' He let go of her, smirking triumphantly, before giving her a quick kiss. Once Ellie had fallen asleep they carried them up to bed, and she was hard to shake off as she clung onto her. Setting her down carefully she kissed goodnight and walked into Freddie's bedroom, where The Doctor was singing a lullaby to him. She stood at the doorway, her heart thumping and melting at the scene before her. She couldn't believe she had gotten everything she had ever wanted. The Doctor, two incredibly adorable children and a nice house. She trusted him to look after them when she went to Coal Hill to teach every day, and he was amazing at it. He entertained them, cuddled them, made them laugh, fed them, helped Ellie with homework, all those things and so much more. She loved him more than anything.

'What are you singing to him, Doctor?' She asked. He looked up at her momentarily, but then focused back on the baby in the cot.

'It's Gallifreyan. I want to make sure he learns the language.'

She smiled warmly, and put her hand on his shoulder. 'I'm sure he will.'

'I've been teaching it to Ellie too. I think she accidentally spoke Gallifreyan to her teacher and I think she got freaked out.'

'Doctor.' She said reproachfully, shaking her head. But she leaned her head against his shoulder anyway. She could never stay angry at The Doctor for too long.

He finished off the lullaby, and they crept out of the room and into their own.

'I'm sorry for disappointing you.' She whispered, moving closer to him on the bed.

'How?' He asked curiously, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

'I know you like showing her places and exploring more of the universe but I just don't want you or her to get hurt.

'I understand. I won't take her out again.'

'Well, I was just going to negotiate something. Are you one hundred percent sure it was safe to see the dinosaurs?'

'Yeah, I made sure, Clara, I swear I did. I would never have let Ellie come if I knew it wasn't safe. But Tricey was very nice.'

She laughed at that, her eyes twinkling and her dimple appearing.

'I love it when you talk space-y to me. And when you tell me all about your conversations with animals and things.' She laughed again.

'Well I have been trying to say, I would like a dog.'

'Yeah, I'm not sure about it yet, especially with all the noise it would cause for Freddie. But I promise I will think about that.'

He grinned. 'Anyway, what were you negotiating?'

'Well, I was thinking about this...and I know that I can't not let you travel because you're not exactly earth-bound, but-'

'No, I'm Clara-bound. I am wherever you are, so if you live on the Earth, I live on the Earth.'

She stared deeply into his green eyes, darker than usual from the dim light in the room. She reached up to stroke his hair away from his face.

'You're so beautiful.' She whispered.

He took her hand and kissed it, telling her 'well you're on a completely different scale. You break the metre of Beautifulness.'

She laughed again. Even in a sentimental moment, he always found a way to make her laugh.

'You nerd up the moment. That's what I love about you.'

'We completely went off topic again.' He reminded her.

'Yeah, we have a habit of doing that,' she said, then continued on, 'so um...yeah, what I was saying was that you're right, they're as equally Gallifreyan as they are human, and it would be nice,' she took a deep breath and looked back into his eyes, 'to see the stars again, Chin Boy.'

He smiled fondly at the nickname. 'So maybe, if wherever you take us is checked by me and is safe enough, we can start to...travel a bit more. As a family. You know, like picnics on an alien beach. No going back or forwards in time, that would be too much. But I would be happy to go places again once I can check they're safe.'

He looked at her, bewildered and delighted.

'Really? You would let us donut again? Travel?'

She nodded. 'Yeah. I think it would be nice. And they can both grow up knowing a little bit more about who they are. As long as there are no risks and no dangers...' She pointed her finger at him mockingly, 'then we're absolutely fine.'

He embraced her tighter and kissed her, feeling her hands grasp at his hair and smiling against his mouth. His hands still hadn't really gotten used to staying put, so they roamed literally everywhere until Clara controlled them for him. His tongue explored her mouth as hers did simultaneously and he couldn't help the burst of unexplainable love that just happened to course through him in random moments. He opened his eyes and met hers, whispering 'I love you, Clara Oswald.'

She smiled once more, watching him look down at her with devotion.

'I love you too, Doctor.'

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms like that.


	2. Chapter 2

I am SO sorry for not posting it's because my phone broke and I've had to wait all this time to write, upload and blog! Very sorry but it's finally here, chapter 2! I promise I will try to upload every night because of the long wait.

Chapter 2

She watched him set out bowls and spoons for breakfast and noticing, he smiled back. It was nice to have a little bit of peace and quiet. Especially when it was their last day. The Doctor ate at his rapid speed as usual, and Clara mostly admired him.

'Ellie's last day at school. It's going to be mad in the holidays.'

'I know,' he said through mouthfuls, 'gives us a chance to go places too.' Wiggling his almost nonexistent eyebrows at her, she was glad she had made that decision. There was nothing more she liked better than pleasing him.

'Yeah, as long as they are safe.' She repeated seriously, despite half grinning at him.

'Clara, you don't need to worry. Trust me.'

'I do trust you, it's just the reckless bow tie gets in the way.' She replied, reaching up to stroke his dark hair.

'Would you like to straighten it for me then?'

'Doctor,' she said, fixing it regardless him, 'you don't have to flirt with me.'

'Don't I?'

'No, cause you're not very good at it.' She laughed. He laughed with her, standing up from the table and walking round to pick her up to her protests. She smiled anyway though, until he finally set her on the ground.

'I'll wake Ellie up. Mind making her breakfast?'

'Of course.' He replied, and she knew he was watching her go.

Clara drove her motorbike to school, dropping her daughter off first and making her way to Coal Hill. She felt so relieved it had come to the end of the term. She had been tired of trying to mark books, figure out different lessons, and spend most of the evening on that when all she wanted was to be with The Doctor every night and every day. It didn't give her much time to play with Ellie and only enough to get Freddie sorted. Which was why she had told him that the next six weeks were going to be the best and that she would try not to worry or get distracted. One of the most peculiar things she did every day though, had to be teaching normal English to normal students like she wasn't in love with an alien and had two part-Gallifreyan children. No one would ever suspect her of being that person, because she probably looked too innocent to adventure beyond the world of Charlotte Brontë. When in fact she had been time-travelling since the day The Doctor turned up unexpectedly on the doorstep when she was 24. She was now 27.

Clara sighed tirelessly as she heard the last of the shoes running toward the exits. Despite it being the end of the day and the school year, she had to stay to work. It was one of the things she absolutely despised. She longed to get through the massive amount of paperwork so she could finally go home and see her children. Her eyes were red with tiredness and she yawned, writing slower and slower as her weariness progressed. That was another thing she hated; she couldn't help falling asleep early when all she wanted to do was stay awake with The Doctor. The redness in her eyes and the gradual searing pain in her nose told her she had caught the cold Ellie had last week. Groaning, she got up from her chair and piled up the extra paperwork to take home. So much for spending time with her family. Battered and head reeling, she padded slowly out of the deserted classroom and into the car park. She put on her helmet and swung onto her Harley. Travelling with The Doctor had influenced her so much that she had constantly been searching for adrenaline-fuelled things to do on Earth. And the motorbike was special, as it brought back a clear and unmistakable memory of riding with The Doctor the day they had met, at the point she knew she was comfortable in his embrace. It was the reason she bought one in the first place. Revving up the engine she rode out of the car park and down the road, loving the feel of the wind and the carefree nature that for a moment, made her forget she was an English teacher and mother of two. She felt like The Doctor did when he travelled, like a free spirit, able to do whatever she could.

She slowed to an eventual stop outside her house, climbing off it and removing her helmet. Reaching for her keys she entered the house and instantly heard the shouts of laughter and saw The Doctor running around the living room, being chased by Ellie, while Fred watched them with a toothless grin. The Doctor spotted her and smiled his devilishly handsome yet boyish smile, which she half-heartedly returned, since she was still feeling unwell. But she knew that she'd forget about it as soon as he started speaking.

'Clara.' He said in his angelic voice, 'are you okay?' He asked, noticing the redness round her eyes and nose. Hastily pulling off her biker jacket he figured she wasn't her usual self and hugged her tightly. 'At least you don't have to go back for six weeks now.'

She made a sound of disgust. 'I still have to complete the work. Feeling unwell so I left. Couldn't do the rest. Sorry I came home late.'

'Well that's okay. Doesn't matter.'

She sighed.

'Are you sure you're okay?'

'I'm fine.' She said, looking up at his concerned face, trying her best to convince him. She reached up on tiptoe to kiss him.

'Are you sure?' He said again, as she walked past him.

'Yes.' She exclaimed, a hint if annoyance in her voice.

'Get some rest.' He suggested.

'No, I'm fine.'

'Clara, you clearly need to sleep. You're tired, and you have a cold. I don't need the sonic to tell me that.'

'I told you, I'm fine.' She said again, kissing Ellie's forehead and picking Freddie up from the couch.

'You woke up earlier than usual, you caught the cold Ellie had and you've been working for over eight hours. Please, just go to bed.'

'No, no cause that's not fair. I do all of that and then I don't spend time with you or them because I have to stay late to work and am constantly tired. That's not good and I don't like it. So I'm not going to bed, I'm going to put these two to bed and then I am spending time with you cause god knows I need it.' With that she lead Ellie by the hand and put her to bed, along with Freddie. The Doctor sighed. Even as a thousand year old Time Lord he could never really control Clara, she was head strong and reckless and definitely put herself before others. Thinking back to when she jumped in his time-stream, he had pleaded with her to stop. But as she had given her final message: 'run you clever boy and remember' he hadn't been able to stop her. And swore that he would do whatever it would take to get her back.

At that thought she appeared, smiling warmly. She embraced him again, her hands reaching all the way round his waist.

'You don't have to do this.'

'Shut up.'

He smiled into her hair, knowing she wouldn't be so easily persuaded. He made her drink some water and helped her with tissues, trying to make her well again.

They sat down to watch TV, yet she only watched five minutes. He gently shook her shoulder, coaxing her out of sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and age sighed when she realised she'd been asleep.

'Come on, Clara. You need to go to bed.'

'No, no I'm fine. I was only asleep for a few minutes. It's okay.'

'You were asleep for thirty minutes, darling. Should've just taken you up to bed myself.'

Her hands covered her face in exasperation.

'I'm sorry.' She muttered.

'Clara,' he laughed, 'don't be so silly. I'm tired too. Come on, let's go to bed now. We have plenty of time to relax before you go back to school.'

She only just heard the end of his sentence, for her eyes dropped completely and her breathing became deeper. He lifted her into his surprisingly burly arms and carried her up to bed, exactly like the time he had carried her from his timestream. She had been so young yet still so strong and beautiful and courageous and caring and...a lot of other things The Doctor was not. And she was perfect. The perfect companion, the perfect wife, the perfect person to love and to trust. Too perfect. Her arm held onto his back like she had in those years ago, and he felt the shiver of reminiscence cross his spine. He laid her down in the sheets and felt her temperature. It was warmer than usual, but she would be okay. He watched as she held out her arms, trying to grab something to hold and looking like a zombie with her eyes closed. He took her hands and pulled them round his body and she seemed satisfied. Her head lolled onto his t-shirt and a faint smile appeared on her face, which made him close his eyes and fall asleep too.

•••••

She saw him stirring, his mouth slightly parted like a goldfish. She smirked at it, sitting up straighter and trying to concentrate on the paper on her lap and not the gorgeously adorable man beside her.

She knew The Doctor would never have let her go without needed sleep or worsen her cold. He cared too much about her well-being. A soft snore came from below her and she looked down to see him open his eyes.

'What are you doing awake, Clara?' He asked. Yeah, he was very over-protective. But then he had to be, being The Doctor.

'I need to get this done, that's all. I promise you I'm not as tired as I was. Even my cold has cleared up a tiny bit.'

'Clara-'

'I promise.'

'Okay.' He allowed.

His eyes kept staring up at her, and she laughed.

'What's the matter?'

He shook his head, 'nothing.'

She put her brain back into gear and started writing again, her train of thought returning to her.

'Is that the extra stuff you brought home?'

'Yep.'

'Why are you doing it now?'

Clara looked at him. Her thoughts started to melt, her brain started to forget everything about English and focus on the Time Lord next to her. That was the effect he had on her.

'To get it out of the way.'

'Of what? We have a whole month.'

'Exactly. And I don't want to spend those months doing all this...marking when what I really want is to spend it with you,' she explained, 'besides, it's best I do it now because I'll probably forget by the end of the month.'

'I still don't know how you got up this early again.'

She didn't reply, just struggled on with her work. Suddenly he sprang out of bed and went down the stairs before she could ask what he was doing.

A few minutes later and The Doctor was carrying a tray to their bed.

She sighed happily, looking up at The Doctor with appreciation.

'Thought you might need something to eat. That stuff looks hard.' He said, gesturing to the paper on her hands. He balanced the tray in the middle of them and slid back into bed. He took a sip of orange juice and she looked down to see tea and toast with jam. She smiled at The Doctor, his hair falling into his emerald eyes, kissing him for the effort of making her breakfast, letting him know she needed it.

'Not so much hard. It's just the fact I have to plan and mark and whatever. My year 10's are doing Jane Eyre, year 9's doing Shakespeare, year whatever are doing whatever and I have to organise it all.'

'Wow.'

'Yeah.' She took a bite of toast.

'I still think you need to take a break from the work.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah.'

She sipped her tea and ate more, purposefully ignoring him. He lay there watching her write and drink her tea, until he couldn't stand the silence any longer. The Doctor could never sit still and stay silent at all.

'Clara, stop working.' He whined.

'Sorry, no can do.'

'Thought you said you wanted to spend time with me.'

'I do, that's the whole point.'

'I dare you.'

'No, Doctor.'

'I dare you.' He said again, and this time he pushed all the work she was doing off her knees.

'Doctor!'

He looked her in the eyes and repeated it once more. 'I dare you.'

'You can't just do that, it was all neat and organised!'

'No takesies backsies?'

She smiled at him coyly. 'No takesies backsies.' She promised. The Doctor leaned over to kiss her fervently and let his long fingers trail through her hair. He began to shuffle forward, fumbling with the tray and almost chucking it to the ground. He caressed her cheek, gradually climbing atop her with the grace of a clumsy elephant. But of course, she didn't mind. Everything about him she loved, even his flaws. And being a Time Lord from Gallifrey, he had a lot of them. She leaned further back until she hit the headboard and pulled him closer to him. His tongue slid through her teeth and she could feel him against her stomach. She laughed, 'you're eager.' Smirking between kisses, he grabbed each side of her waist until she giggled. The sound filled his ears like a harmony orchestrated in heaven. They saw themselves reflected in the other's deep and meaningful eyes. Clara stroked his droopy hair and his hands rested on her shoulders. She smiled, and he followed her lead. Taking off his t-shirt he sunk into her and kissed her passionately while his hands groped and tried to keep up with his own pace. They slid down the bed, Clara tracing the planes of his chest as if committing them to memory. He was just about to slide his hands up and over her own shirt when a sound came from the doorway. Sitting up hastily and moving away, Ellie staggered in running her eyes, clutching her nighttime toy in her hand.

'Daddy!' She called.

'Come here.' He replied, holding out his arms for her. She climbed over him into the space between them with the same elegance the Doctor had. She stumbled down and rested her little head on the pillow. Clara smiled at her daughter like a star bursting in pride and she leaned in closer. The paperwork would have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Doctor made her forget about all the work she needed to be doing. Over the course of a few weeks Clara had discarded her unfinished work with the promise she would find the time to do it at some point.

However that moment never came.

'Please can we go, Clara?' He asked, clasping his hands together as if he were praying. His puppy-like face and twinkling eyes made her smile enough for him to see it as a sign of cooperation.

'Come on, Clara! I know you want to. You said we could.'

'Maybe next week.'

'No!' He tried not to return her smile. They were in the living room, a blare of music from the TV entrancing the children who watched it. The Doctor was almost on his hands and knees, bending down with the intention of gaining approval. Clara only just stood taller by a few inches. Her arms were crossed but her smirk revealed she was only playing for time and amusement, laughing inside as her husband crouched on the floor and awaited her answer. His voice caught on it's soft edge, charming her almost instantly.

'Don't refrain from letting me show you the stars, Impossible Girl.'

That was the reason she relented. It was the entirety of his devotion to her in a simple yet beautifully meaningful sentence.

Her smile widened and he grinned along with her, realising she had just given him permission. He sprang up, nearly knocking her off her feet and twirling her in the air. As she clung to his shoulder and breathed in his mechanical and woody scent, she realised he had done it a lot. He was always spinning her round in a dramatic hug, even the smallest things, like when she came home from work. It helped especially, since she forgot everything wrong in her life as soon as she was in his lean arms.

'Right...' He said, stopping to stare at her animatedly, his eyes going wide and his face breaking out in sheer pleasure.

'Where are we going?' He asked.

'Asteroid? Alien beach? Something small first.' She reminded him. He clapped his hands and walked over to Ellie. When he mentioned the word 'adventure' her ears perked up and she bounced around the living room shouting 'Tricey! Tricey!'

'No, no we're not seeing Tricey again yet,' he told her, 'but how about an asteroid? Want to see that?'

She deliberated, as if trying to decide whether asteroids matched up to dinosaurs. It certainly did. With a whoop of joy she ran round the sofa. Clara laughed at her enthusiasm.

'Off to the TARDIS, then!' He commanded, striding out the door. Clara unstrapped Freddie from his chair and hauled him up, patting his back and holding tight the baby in her arms. Kissing the side of his head she followed the other two out to the back garden, where the snog box stood, tall and proud. It's brilliant shade of blue was her favourite colour and the 'vworp vworp' noise sent shivers down her spine. Just the thought of taking off in it seemed too good to be true. She couldn't travel as much since Freddie had come along, and she was just as delighted to come back. The Doctor put his arm round her shoulder, stroking his sons hair and beaming down at her.

'Ready, Soufflé Girl?'

She smiled at the nicknames she had been christened with by The Doctor. She felt so special and so loved by a man who was everything she wanted, everything she needed, and everything she loved.

'Get in the snog box, you.' She smirked, pushing him toward the TARDIS playfully. With red cheeks yet a flirty smile, he pushed through the doors. She laughed at his face. He knew it was most definitely a snog box. In fact, she had an inkling Ellie would grow up with some unusual talent.

Walking into its interior was like being reintroduced to your whole life after a coma. It sent memories flooding back from almost five years ago, when they were just married, carefree, and didn't yet have children. Yet there was nothing she loved more than her kids.

The Doctor spread his arms wide, watching her with a gleam in his eye as she gazed in wonder and excitement exactly like the first time she had been swept away by his charms and his big blue box. He came forward to kiss her gently and grin warmly at her comfortable expression. She truly felt at home in here.

'First things first, you have to give me your word that you will check tree times before they venture outside those doors. Promise me it will be safe. And then...' She eyed him up and down, 'we can allons-y.' The Doctor ruffled her hair. 'I love that you know more about myself than I do.'

Staring at her with raw, unadulterated love and adoration she reluctantly sent him back out of his daze.

'You promise?'

Caught up in her beauty The Doctor didn't register her words until he said, 'I promise. I absolutely, 500% promise you.'

'Good.'

He raced around the console, his arms waving in the air and skidding to a stop to avoid bumping into things.

'Asteroid, here we come!' He said, pulling down a lever. Clara held tight onto a railing, sitting down on a chair while holding Freddie even tighter. As soon as the TARDIS lurched into the time vortex and started to spin manically around, The Doctor ran to shield Clara and tuck Ellie into his arms. Huddled together they hollered with joy as it began to plummet to their destination. Freddie began to wail, yet was soon soothed by the braking noise upon arriving on the asteroid. Clara smiled at his bewildered face, tiny features pulled into the best smile he could. The Doctor observed his son's lively face and wondered just how he could have deserved the most wonderful and amazing children in the universe. 'Geronimo.' He said to him, making him smile harder.

'Gonmo.' He replied back, barely a coherent word, yet still recognisable.

Clara stared at the Doctor in amazement. He too gazed in shock. It was his first word.

'Oh my stars!' Clara laughed, her hand gripping his shoulder. 'His first word was Geronimo! Now I know what you've been doing with him while I've been at work. You've been trying to teach him how to say it.'

'Yes, but I didn't think he would say it...so soon.' He replied, his voice thick with pride.

'Say it again, Freddie!' He told him. Clara watched in painful adoration at the sight of The Doctor's face looking up into his eyes. Fred jiggled about on her knee until he managed to say 'Gonimo'

Ellie cut in, repeating 'Geronimo!' and made him laugh more.

While Clara say there with Freddie and Ellie, The Doctor went to check it was safe. After being out a considerable amount of time he gallo anted back in, declaring: 'all safe! No need to worry, Clara I've got everything in place.'

Collecting the picnic basket they headed out the door and feasted their eyes on the spectacular sight before them. At a first glance it seemed to look a lot like the moon (and she would know since she had been there and had cocktails) with its rocky surface and grey-silver colour. Yet when she looked close it seemed to glow iridescently. She gasped in awe at the stars shining above and around her and the shimmering Earth below her feet.

'Here, let me take him.' He took the boy from her grasp and walked further forward, showing Fred the different constellations around him. A small hand grasped hers and she wondered around with Ellie, taking in the remarkable sight of all that was around them.

The Doctor set out a picnic blanket and an array of food, watching with amusement at Freddie crawling and climbing over his legs. Clara curled up to him, and telling him she was so thankful and oh so lucky for what they had. Settling down to eat some food she couldn't help marvelling at all she could see. A shooting star sped across them, illuminating the surface.

'Make a wish.'

She shook her head. 'I don't have to.'

Grabbing him by the bow tie she pulled him into a lingering kiss, letting all her emotions and thankfulness transfer to him and to remind him just how much she trusted and loved him.

They played with their children, Clara chasing her cheerfully while The Doctor watched and cradled Fred in his arms. Gathering up loose bits of rock and dust to add to a collection of memories they stayed for most of the afternoon. The Doctor was propped up on his elbows and she bundled herself into an embrace where they were half lying down. Clara felt drained from laughter, as The Doctor had continuously made jokes that had her in stitches. Finally they returned back to the TARDIS, and whirled their way once again through time and space. Stepping out of the blue box and into the sunny yet simple backyard at home paled enormously in comparison. She thanked him again and promised to go somewhere again. Encircling her exultantly he was too caught up in her to notice the pair of eyes observing them from the neighbouring house. Once they were inside, the woman crept cautiously into her own garden, intrigued by the blue box that had always been there, yet never materialised into thin air. Reminding herself to keep an eye on it, she bustled back the way she came and let her mind wander exactly what that family had been doing...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Hey, now, slow down there Doctor. I'm just going shopping. Then we can go, once we've eaten breakfast. Okay?'

After the asteroid, The Doctor had succeeded in persuading her to travel the next day. He knew she couldn't resist the temptation.

'Alright.' He allowed, his arms receding slowly from her waist which had held her playfully in place so she couldn't escape.

'Thank you.' Clara said, swatting his shoulder in retaliation. The Doctor moved forward to embrace her again, yet she held up a hand. He just wanted to hold her and never let go for all eternity. She didn't realise that even the smallest touch between them caused electricity to pulse through his veins like a pleasurable electric shock. She didn't realise that she was the person that held him together, the reason he was alive, and had been alive, for thousands of years. And their little piece of forever was perfect. But regardless, he gave her what she wanted.

She pulled on her leather jacket, Doctor staring open-mouthed like he often did when he found Clara just too breathtaking and sexy for words. It was the simplest of things; Like the way she tugged on a jacket, the way she flipped her hair. The way her smile seemed to brighten the room, how her eyes grow wide every time she see's him playing with Ellie and Freddie, and the soft and lingering gaze she reserved just for him. Sometimes it could happen all in one moment.

Craving her touch like his life depended on it he pulled her into a sweet kiss that held them there a moment longer. If it wasn't hugging, it was definitely kissing his Clara; The Doctor could never get enough of her.

'Bye.' He said, once she was at the door. She turned to smile at him again, a gesture that melted butter and ran like honey all in the same jolt of love that repeated in his chest again and again. He could never shake those feelings. Closing the door behind her, he wondered through the living room, scratching his head and yawning profusely. He looked down and didn't realise that all he wore was a pair of boxers. He really had been too caught up in his wife. And it was probably a flaw, to not notice simple things but instead take note of every single detail in another thing. But he couldn't blame anyone, not even himself, for that. Clara was just too indescribably gorgeous in his eyes.

Making his way upstairs he showered, and then put on a pair of sweatpants and a plain vest top. He heard the crying of his son, and took him out of his cot. Rocking him the old-fashioned way, he made sure the lullaby he sang to him was Gallifreyan. They made eye contact with each other, Freddie's green eyes replicating that of his own. He lifted down a bassinet from a store cupboard across the hall to put him in, and Fred was instantly at home with the fading wood and planet mobile that he wanted to grasp. On the side he could still see the golden Gallifreyan writing of his name, chuckling at the memories. Memories of running wild in the blazing fire-red grass, watching the twin suns set beautifully in the sky, creating a kaleidoscope of colours that spanned the entire planet, when he sat at his window, watching the silver mountains glisten effortlessly in the moonlight for an hour instead of doing his duties. Remembered meeting a young, brown haired, brown eyed Prydonian chapter girl in his class, growing up, falling in love. The same girl who had told him to steal a type 40 TARDIS to runaway with. The same girl who was his wife once again.

He said Freddie's Gallifreyan name aloud softly, almost whispering it as he rocked him from side to side.

He turned round to see Ellie standing in the doorway. She walked sleepily to him, and he pulled her into his side, his arm around her tummy tickling it, making her giggle.

'Where's mummy?' She asked.

'Mummy's just gone to the shops.' He leaned in closer to her, whispering in her ear: 'do you want to go on another adventure?'

The smile she gave him imprinted onto his mind and he kissed her hair.

'Aster-oid was very pretty.' She commented, wriggling her way down onto his lap.

'You liked that, did you? Well, maybe you can take your bucket and spade this time and be the first person ever to build an alien sandcastle.'

She nodded repeatedly, caught up in the idea as much as he was.

'Do you want to watch some telly?' He asked, turning his face to look at the excitable young girl, who nodded.

'Come on then.' He said, swinging him up into his left arm while holding the bassinet carefully in his right.

He settled down to watch Ellie's favourite programmes, while simultaneously rocking Freddie again to and fro that resulted in sending him off to sleep.

The door opened and Clara stepped in, shrugging off the jacket and laden with shopping bags. She walked towards them and noticed the ancient cot that used to be his. She gasped, kneeling in front of the tiny thing and seeing Fred sleep silently in there. A heartfelt smile made its way onto her face, reaching her warm, sparkling brown eyes and the dimples he loved so dearly.

He rubbed her back, smiling at her smile.

'Found it in the store cupboard.' He explained, face lighting up at her expression.

Her hand glided over the Gallifreysn symbols, reading his name as easily as reading a book. She was the only person to know and pronounce his real name (as there was a Gallifreyan echo of herself), yet as a human she had discovered it in the 'History of Time' book those years ago. The memory of seeing it had been so powerful that not even the magno-grab could have erased the information. So it stuck, integrated in her mind. The Doctor didn't know she knew until she had whispered it into his ear on their wedding day. His face of sudden shock and admiration was one she could never forget. She stroked the archaic wood, still supple through years and years of storage, and played with the mobile above it, watching the tiny planets turn just like they did in space.

'He looks so peaceful in there.' She said, tucking the warm blankets up to his chin.

'Yeah.'

Ellie started to sing along with the television and she looked him up and down.

'Got dressed, did you? Shame, I rather liked what you were wearing before.'

'I can always change back.' He replied suggestively.

She deliberated mockingly, watching the way his eyes seemed to radiate a hunger.

'No, it's breakfast. And I'm going to cook.'

'No,' he cut in, following behind her to the kitchen, 'I mean, Clara, you are the most extraordinarily amazing person in the universe and I love you so very much, but please, if you are frying food, let me do it.' He gabbled, hopefully thinking that throwing in the compliments would make her easier to reason with.

'You're very good at main meals,' he added. 'But I'll do the frying.'

'Fine.' She relented, giving him the tongs, buttering toast and setting out the table while food sizzled deliciously in a pan. She slipped her arms under his, landing on his chest as he tried his best to concentrate. Clara leant further against him, her head resting on his back and her fingers nimbly drawing patterns on his t-shirt. His hands slightly shook as she kissed his neck lightly and once the food was done, her eyes shone bright with appreciation.

'Thank you.' She told him, 'I forget that in your clumsiness you are the best cook I've ever encountered.'

'Surely, not THE best.'

'Yep. Mine would have shrivelled up to nonexistence.'

'Fair enough.' He allowed.

Clara gave Fred his breakfast, then ate everything off her full plate with relish.

'I take it back,' she said, looking at The Doctor with nothing short of admiration, 'you are the best cook in the universe.'

'Well, actually there are some amazing street-food Sontaran chefs on the planet-'

'Doctor,' she interjected, 'the best.' She reminded.

The Doctor looked down at his own finished plate with flattered embarrassment.

Ellie seemed to enjoy it as much as Clara had, stuffing her mouth with as much bacon as possible.

'Woah, slow down there, Ellie.' He told her, patting her back. She just grinned back at him reflectively, making him remember the time when he was a boy trying to impress his mother.

As soon as she had finished, she ran off and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Clara raised her eyebrows. 'What have you told her to do?' She asked suspiciously.

'Nothing.' He replied honestly.

She searched his face for deception, but didn't find any. Clara always knew when he was lying.

She took his hands, rubbing her thumbs over his knuckles comfortably.

'So, where are we going today?'

As if in answer, Ellie bounded back up to the table, waving her bucket and spade behind her.

'Oh,' The Doctor laughed, 'I told her she could take her bucket and spade and build the first ever alien sandcastle.' He admitted.

She laughed at the jubilant expression on Ellie's face, who was currently chanting 'alien sand!'

'Lets get to an alien beach then.' She said.

'Could you make sure it's somewhere hot?' She asked.

'Of course. Most alien beaches are actually scorching. Some can be cold. We'll just find the prettiest looking one and adjust the temperature as well as the oxygen settings. If it's too hot, I'll turn it down, if it's a cold beach, I'll turn it up.'

'Brilliant.' She commented, rising to her feet. 'Let's go.'

He laughed, clapping his hands together and following after her.

They put on their swimming wear, and packed towels, inflatables and all sorts. Well, he packed all the fun stuff. Clara modestly took care of the sunglasses, hats and suncream.

'Are we all done?' He asked, looking round to see Ellie squirming restlessly and Clara holding Freddie, who gave a murmur or consent.

They made their way down to the garden once again, where Clara snapped her fingers and the doors opened. She smiled back at The Doctor mischievously and they entered the TARDIS, not knowing there were more pairs of eyes watching them.

Inside, the Doctor spun around the console and fiddled with the buttons, entering coordinates and time zones.

'Gomno!' Freddie managed to shout along with him, and his eyes twinkled.

The Doctor was lunged forward, smacking his head on the time rotor. He skidded to Clara and together they held onto the railings.

When it eventually stopped The Doctor winked, stepped outside the door and observed the view. Roiling masses of cloud boomed overhead, and the water thrashed about furiously, a tepid grey-green rather than a shimmering blue.

The Doctor withdrew, closing the doors together in finality.

'Nope!' He shouted, sliding toward the panel again. The next beach he saw was one where the sand slithered like snakes around your ankles, almost catching you for their meal. Shuddering, he stepped back into the TARDIS, a final image of mounding sand making its way to the dark blue sea. Clara would have hated it.

'Third time lucky?' She called, watching him return to the console again.

'Ah!' He said, spinning the dial round.

'I know exactly which beach.'

The Doctor knew this one was special. He could almost picture it behind his eyelids. Smiling knowingly at Clara he thrust open the doors and rubbed his hands together exultantly. She might just remember...

He went barefoot and sunk into the smooth sand. It was definitely alien. The sand pulsed around his toes, turning a pastel colour. He definitely remembered now. The smell of fresh grass and wildflowers wafted into his nose. Exactly how it had smelled a thousand or so years ago. The sand was much friendlier than the last, massaging his feet instead of capturing them. He shouted through the doors, encouraging them to join him. Ellie rushed out, dizzy with excitement, and stopped when the sand pulsed at her feet and turned a lilac colour.

'Pretty sand!' She exclaimed, jumping up and down on it. Every time she hit the ground the sand turned a different colour. The Doctor could tell it amused her greatly. Clara walked through, her eyes widening with awe and a flicker of recognition. It was a small memory, so she probably wouldn't be able to remember, but he could tell that the place was bothering her, itching at the back of her mind, trying to extract a certain image from the depths of her mind. She joined him, rocking Freddie up and down and taking his hand. They walked over to the rippling sea, which was transparent enough to see their feet under the clear water. Small fishes swam around them, tickling their toes.

They collapsed onto the blanket, Clara in a bikini that made The Doctor's jaw drop. He himself stayed in his usual clothes, promising Ellie he would go in the water with her later.

They sat on the blanket, the heat blazing down on them, warm yet not too hot. Clara lay eating strawberries and cooing at Freddie in baby language and tickling his tummy, which he enjoyed. The Doctor helped Ellie to make a sandcastle, tapping the bottom of the bucket and pulling it up to reveal a castle underneath. She clapped her hands, making him do it again. Soon enough she had a row of sandcastles, and The Doctor was all too happy to help her make it into one big castle with a moat. He came back with a bucketful of transparent water and poured it carefully into the trenches. Yet he forgot that the sand had a mind of its own and the water splashed into The Doctor's face, dripping wet.

'I don't think it liked the water, daddy.' She laughed.

'No I don't think they did, El. Maybe we should lay off the moats for now.' Clara's hand covered her mouth to conceal her laughing. The Doctor looked at her disapprovingly, which made her laugh harder. The floppy part of his hair was wet and the top hand of his clothes. It was then he looked down at himself and realised.

'My bow tie! It's wet all because of that sand! That was my favourite one too!' He moaned. Clara could hardly contain her giggling. Handing him a towel he begrudgingly wiped away the water, which now left a grassy taste in his mouth.

'That's what you get from an alien beach.' She dragged him to her side, his face much drier.

'Now, go in the sea with her. You're making a fuss.' She said.

He unbuttoned his shirt, Clara watching him amuse fly as he removed his wet bow tie and trousers, revealing...you guessed it! Bow tie patterned trunks. His chest was toned, albeit not exactly muscular, although his arms were yet again surprising, and she loved every part of him. Taking Ellie's hand, they ran down to the water, where she watched them splash about, The Doctor taking Ellie on his shoulders and swimming in deeper. Freddie slowly drifted off to sleep and she set him in a baby carrier beside her, shielded from the heat.

They came back laughing and soaking wet. He collapsed next to her, messing up his hair so sexily Clara couldn't keep her eyes off it.

They looked out at the sky while he dried off, an array of swirling colours infused together with a bright red sun.

'It's beautiful.' She said. The Doctor however, cared little about the scenery and sat, watching Clara take in the surroundings.

'Did you know that it gets dark very easily? In a few moments the sun will set, and when it does, well...you'll see.'

She turned, their faces only inches apart.

She ran her fingers through his hair, and he stared once again, at her. The Doctor always stared. Sometimes Clara had to tell him off for it, just because he sometimes looked mad. All it was was a flaming devotion inside of him, making him remember and commit all the beautiful details of her existence to his memory. All it was was irrevocable love. It was everlasting, ongoing by the days, the hours, the minutes, the seconds.

He brought his lips down to hers, his hand cupping her cheek and his body hovering centimetres over hers just as the sand glowed red in the light of the sun. Clara gasped in ecstasy as she watched the light wash over them. The Doctor smiled down at her, his lips meeting hers again.

Clara finally remembered, The Doctor's kiss causing a strike of recognition from her past memories. She remembered kissing The Doctor on this very beach, as the red light poured over their souls. She gazed up at The Doctor, who smiled fondly back at her just like he had with her echo. Stroking his floppy hair she nodded softly.

'I remember.'

•••••

Another pair of eyes accompanied the first, widening when she realised her neighbour had been true. They really had just vanished and come back in a matter of seconds, the screeching sound bellowing in her ears. As the family stepped out of the 50's police box, she noticed the tan on the woman's face, leaning on a man with ridiculously floppy hair that was much too young for his age, she thought. Where he had had clothes on, now he wore trunks and was slightly damp.

She turned to her friend, who she had first took for crazy. What the hell was going on here?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Everything alright?' She asked him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

'Fine. UNIT only wanted me to verify a substance they didn't know of.'

Clara bored her eyes into his.

'Are you sure? You look tense, darling.'

'Honestly, I'm okay.'

Letting go of him she took Freddie upstairs for bed. He smiled at Ellie, who dragged him to the TV. The Doctor couldn't seem to focus. Thoughts muddled his brain. He might have misheard...

He pulled Ellie into his arms, and she clung to him, head resting on his shoulder. Setting her down and retreating from the room he heard a whooshing noise, like water hitting the walls. Clara was taking a shower. Stumbling down the stairs he shrugged off his usual purple jacket. Instead of his waistcoat he wore his beloved suspenders, which he hadn't worn in a while. He sat almost nervously on the edge of the sofa, trying to get into the programme, but he couldn't. He fidgeted as he always did when he wasn't doing anything. It was a relief and comfort when Clara came down, her hair slightly damp and wearing one of his favourite dresses. Which reminded him of the thing he wanted to do for her. She say down next to him, taking his hands and sensing his unease.

'Tell me, Doctor.'

'Clara, I'm-'

'Whats wrong?'

He sighed. He detested lying to her and he felt he couldn't keep it in any more.

'I'm not sure this is true,' he began, 'but UNIT told me something about a rumour going round about a 'Time-Travelling Family.' The woman next door, she...she's seen us in the TARDIS. I don't know if she saw the materialisation thing but apparently she told her friend about it too. I don't want to think its true but if they do find out...I'd hate to think what would happen, Clara. UNIT are the only ones who know what I am.'

Clara looked at him, her fingers consoling his hands by tracing patterns on them. He swallowed.

'Why do I even get messed up in other people's lives?' He muttered darkly, staring at the floor sombrely.

'Doctor, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, understand? My life was boring until I met you. You showed me the universe, taught me things I would never have known, given me the most beautiful children in the world and loved me ever since. I have no idea where I would be without you, Doctor. No bloody idea.' She was leaning against him, still holding his hand but tighter, wanting to make sure he understood that there was nothing in the universe to separate them.

'You're forgetting about the others, Clara. All the other people I've travelled with. Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy.'

'You're forgetting, Doctor. None of them died.'

'And all the others I could go on forever to name. So many people dying for me, all in the name of the doctor.'

'I did,' she said, turning his head round so he was looking her in the eye, 'I definitely did die in the name of the doctor. Millions of me. And yet you were the one saving me.'

He smiled reminiscently at the memory. He kissed her hands, her hair tickling his chin.

'What would I do without you?' He whispered.

'Fall and get stuck in a hole somewhere?' She says humorously.

He laughed, the sound prickling the hairs on the back of her neck, making her draw closer to him.

'Which reminds me!' He said, all negative thoughts gone. He stood in front of her, smile plastered on his delighted face. He held out his hand.

'Follow me.'

She took it with raised eyebrows. There was nothing more the Doctor loved than surprises.

He led her out to the garden, where Clara wrapped her cardigan tighter around her.

'Why are we out here, Doctor?'

He shuffled past without an answer and into the TARDIS, leaving Clara alone with the stars. He re-emerged a few minutes later with a blanket he rolled out on the grassy floor, and two flutes of wine. Handing one to her, he smiled brightly. Clara was still confused, but sipped the dry, fruity liquid regardless. Once The Doctor had downed his wine (which she found entirely amusing) he sped back to the blue box. Clara was about to follow him when he told her to stay there. Finally, he closed the doors and held up a traditional style wicker basket that held all sorts of food.

'A picnic?' She asked incredulously.

'I wanted to show you the stars from here.'

Accepting his answer she sat down on the blanket, her bare knees tucked to her chest and her arms holding them. It was a humid evening, neither cold nor hot, but the cold still struck her mildly from her shower. The Doctor laid down next to her, his arms reaching up to cover her with warmth. She looked down at his peaceful face looking back at her.

'What's the real reason we're out here?' She asked.

'I love you.'

'I know, but what is-'

'I love you. Not everything has to have a specific reason does it?' He asked her.

She shook her head. 'I love you too.'

'That's good to hear.'

She laughed, playing with blades of grass.

'Thought you would have known already by now.'

'I have known. Since the day I saw you on Gallifrey.'

She shivered, but not from cold. It could be unnerving sometimes, when he brought up specific echoes.

He swung the basket of food next to them, smiling as he popped a chocolate covered strawberry in her mouth. She sighed in blissful appreciation. It made The Doctor feel high.

'What would happen if say...they did see us and...told everyone?' She asked, breathing through the peaceful atmosphere.

'I can imagine a lot of things they could do, Clara. None of them I would want to say out loud.'

Clara felt her heart drumming and her pulse quicken as she stared at her beautiful Doctor. She laid down beside him, arms going round his middle and her head perched on his shoulder.

'I won't let anyone or anything ever come between us. I promise. I wouldn't ever, ever let go of you. Not even when the universe ends.'

He turned to see her face, centimetres from his own. They didn't take notice in the stars or the clouds or the moon emanating its light. They only noticed each other.

'You're all I'll ever need. Nothing else. Just you, and Ellie, and Freddie. Everything I could ever want, right here. I love you Clara Oswald. And I'll never stop loving you.'

He sealed his lips with hers, the kiss sweet and everlasting, a promise passed between them. She leaned further into him, and he whispered in her ear. 'I'll never get tired of saying it.' He breathed. It was slow and deep and passionate, her hands wrapping round his neck and bringing him on top of her. Her legs drawing round his waist tenderly and stroking his hair ever so slightly. It wasn't rough or hasty, it was perfectly gentle and intimate. He kissed her face, her neck while she whispered lovingly into his ear. She no longer felt the cold, all she needed was his body, his warmth, his love to hear her up. Her tongue circled his mouth, trying to connect to him in different ways. She untied the bow tie at his neck, discarding it on the grass and smiled at his suspenders, sliding each brace off his shoulder until they hung loosely around him. She kissed the hollow of his throat, all the way down to his collarbone. She fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, easing it off him until he was bare-chested. He seemed to glow in the moonlight, and Clara took a moment to stare at him. Stroking his cheek, she brought his mouth to hers and caressed his chest, hearing him say 'Clara, my Clara' and running her fingertips along his back. She sucked at his bottom lip and sighed, causing The Doctor to become even more aroused at the woman under him, his stomach burning with longing.

'Clara,' he said between kisses, 'getting a bit...cold.'

She laughed against his mouth, caressing his hair. He lifted her up into his arms, still kissing her with her legs round his waist and carrying her blindly through to the TARDIS, who made a sound of protest they both ignored. He set her down on the edge of the console, her face a dreamy one as she pulled him to her. Smirking down at her, his hands wondered to her back, unzipping her dress carefully while kissing her more ferociously than before. Clothes abandoned, The Doctor pinned her down and climbed atop, revelling in her gasps and groans at his touches. All he wanted was her. Nothing else in the universe that he would want more than her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clara swung off her motorbike and pulled off her helmet. She had a smile on her face that wouldn't subside and a cheerful mood that would only multiply when she saw The Doctor. She had good news, and wanted nothing but a warm hug, which she needed. Opening up the door, her mood went from blissfully happy to shockingly fearful in two seconds. Her Doctor was standing, his hand surrendered, and the other holding Freddie with a look of panic on his face. Police were parading round the house, pointing their guns at The Doctor.

'Stop! This is my son, and you are under no circumstances going to shoot me or you will find your timeline will disintegrate and your whole family will be sent back in time to the Dark Ages, do you understand me?' He yelled, trying to lash our at him, yet the officer behind him was holding him back.

'Please, please, let me put my son to bed. And my daughter. They don't need to hear this...' He was sobbing, voice choking at the end and his face shiny with tears. He looked forward to where she was standing, and a look of guilt and disbelief overtook him.

'Clara...' He whispered, his face that of a broken angel.

She rushed forward, shielding him from the point of their guns, which The Doctor protested against, shouting.

'Out of the way!' The officer grunted.

'No!' She cried.

Clara struggled ferociously against the woman who was trying to detach her from him, but she wouldn't let go. She clung to the Doctor like he was her lifeline. But eventually, the officer forcefully pulled her away, and she kicked and screamed like a four year old in a tantrum.

'Let me, please, let me take care of the kids!' She yelled, her face turning red.

'We need your children.'

'What?!' She exclaimed manically, 'you are not taking our children anywhere do you understand, you disgusting bastard? What the hell are you here for?!'

'He isn't human. He belongs to us.' The officer spat in reply, turning his gun on him.

'He is a person! He is my husband and I love him and-'

'Shut up! Hold her down.' He commanded, and the woman held her arms.

Freddie began to wail, his eyes sparkling and face reddening, his voice creating a huge disruption.

Clara tried to soothe him, the Doctor holding him tighter to his chest.

'It's okay, Freddie,' she called, her own eyes welling up, 'it's alright, baby, shush now, that's it, don't cry...'

She met The Doctor's eyes, that were filled with hatred and anger towards himself.

'Your children are coming too. They are also part Gallifreyan. You,' he snarled, looking her up and down, 'can stay here.'

'No!' She broke free from her grasp and lunged at him, forgetting he had a gun, or a police badge. He dare harm her family then he was getting it. She punched him in the nose, but he didn't recoil. Instead he took hold of her hair, and she whimpered as The Doctor screamed. He couldn't break free from his position, since he was holding Freddie and a man held him back. From the corner of her eye she could see Ellie in the doorway, looking the most frightened she had in her life. Clara's breaths drew ragged, and the man whispered into her ear, pulling tighter to the roots if her hair. She was surprisingly still.

'If you ever...touch me again...I will break your bones.'

'Kill me then.' She said. He muttered menacingly and then let her go. The Doctor's face was livid. Veins throbbed on his temple. His fist was now raised as he had broken free, and he quickly gave Freddie to Clara before smashing the officer down, smack in the face. The police around them started firing, yet most of them ricocheted and didn't harm the Doctor. Clara rushed upstairs, told Ellie to look after her brother and not come out, and then joined in with the massive fight that had started.

'No! Clara, they're firing. Clara, go now, baby, please!'

'I'm not leaving you!'

She launched herself to anyone she saw, fighting until she came to a stop when she heard The Doctor gasp in pain.

His face contorted into a cry of pain when the officer twisted him around and handcuffed his hands in the most unpleasant way possible. They were both the other way round and the Doctor's figure was almost slumped to the ground. His breaths shattered her heart, and the strongest kind of hatred filled her up inside.

'Shouldn't break should they, Doctor? You're an alien.' The man hissed into his ear. Another cry of pain made her stomach twist and sick rise up her neck. She saw red, eyes aflame with pure, unadulterated anger and she ran forward to his captor. Yet the woman behind caught her wrists and dragged her back. Her efforts were futile. They had them both surrounded. Guns returned to pointing at both of them, and Clara closed her eyes, trying desperately hard to wake up from the dream and be comforted by his arms around her. But it was real. It was scarily real. They started to pull him out, making their way to the door.

'Clara! I'll be alright, I promise you I will. I'll get back to you I swear.' He said, his years flowing and dropping everywhere at an alarming pace. Her own face crumpled to see him like that, his hands tied excruciatingly behind him and his once delightful face. But all that remained of that silly, odd man was gone. She ran forward just enough to kiss him, needy, desperate, trying to prolong it yet the officers restraining them.

'I love you, Doctor!' She cried, her whole body crushed from the inside.

'I love you too, baby. I always will.'

He was hauled out the door, the last look they have each other a heartbroken one. As soon as they had left the women remaining untied her. She darted out of the door, making sure she could escape before any harm to her was caused. Clara would have yanked her by the ear and kicked her repeatedly in the face but she didn't have the power to do it. She sunk to the floor, her knees giving way completely and her body drained of all energy, all emotion, except from agonising shock and pain. Her head hit the floor and she cried there for what seemed like hours, curled up into a ball and yelling, her voice hoarse yet strangled, a cry coming from within her so desolate and raw she herself started shaking. They had just took the most important person in her life and put him somewhere because he was an alien. The Doctor was right, they should have been more careful. They should have considered the consequences. They had also tried to take away Ellie and Freddie too...at that thought her whole body collapsed, her limbs weak of support and her chin pressed to the hard wood floor. If they had took them...

It was indescribable. What she would have done was so indescribable it gave her a pounding headache. They had been dragged away from each other, their eyes meeting with longing and guilt and shame and love, while trying to reassure the other they'll be fine. His face, twisted in agony, cropping up in her mind again and again. She grew so frustrated she punched the wall, her knuckles instantly shedding blood but not caring in the slightest way. She punched it again, harder, and this time she could feel it buzz in her brain, although no physical pain could compare to her mental.

It was then she realised the children were upstairs.

Composing herself as much as she could she wiped away her oncoming tears and raced up the stairs. Darting into Ellie's bedroom she immediately hugged her, taking Freddie in her arms and holding him close to her chest while trying to keep in the choking sound coming from her mouth.

Ellie wrapped her small arms around her, which made her cry harder.

'Where's daddy?' She asked.

Clara knew the question would inevitably be asked, and she couldn't think of an answer. Instead she tried a watery smile for her daughter, while stroking her hair from her face.

'Daddy is...he has to...go to work.' She managed.

'Why were all the scary people there? Why did they hurt daddy?'

Clara's face creases up, trying to control her sobs.

'Daddy isn't...isn't going to be here for the next few days. But he will come back.' She nodded, holding out her arms to let her fall into them. She kissed both of their heads, staring out the window with desperate hope. 'He will come back.'

••••

That night was the worst she had ever had. She had put Ellie and Freddie to bed, putting on what she hoped was nearly a confident smile, but now she broke down. Her hair was everywhere, her face wetter than it had ever been before and her hands shaking uncontrollably. There was no warm body to hug, no smile to give, no caress of hands as he stroked her hair. No mouth to kiss, no body to hold. The bed itself was as cold and empty as a lone glacier in the frozen sea. It consumed her whole being, making her tremble and whisper repeatedly into her pillow 'I love you, doctor, I love you, I love you, please come back.'

The sheets were sodden, her body rocking back and forth, her head resting on his pillow. She could still smell his faint scent in the sheets. Her cries meeting no salvation, she finally drifted to an agonising sleep and dreamed hauntingly of where The Doctor was now.

••••

The Doctor was in a holding cell and he couldn't get to sleep; A small mattress had been set out for him. He stared unfocused at the grimy walls, heard the silence in the room yet it felt like screaming. Every adventure he'd faced, every close scrape, every face he'd worn and companion he'd met he could never have imagined being locked up. He had no idea who was orchestrating this, or even if they were real policeman, but one thing was for sure. He would get out of here, run home to his beautiful Clara, his children, everything he loved. He closed his eyes as tears seeped from his eyelids, thinking of her. He couldn't bear to be apart from them, felt so angry they were separated it felt like he was burning in Hell. They had caught him by surprise as they barged through the front door and demanded he get down on his knees. He had been holding Freddie, singing Gallifreyan to him again as he rocked him gently to and fro. Ellie had been on the sofa, eating chocolate buttons and perusing her storybook. Everything had seemed so wonderful in that moment. He had been waiting for Clara to come home from her friend's house, and he overplayed the good news he had to tell her in his mind. He smiled at Ellie's chocolate stained face, when they had opened the door, locked it and dived straight at him. Shielding Freddie he had ran, but one officer had gotten hold of Ellie. He had stopped, fearful, watching her eyes widen in fear as the officer gripped her tight.

'Let her go!' He had yelled, launching forward, yet they all restrained him.

'Give us your weapons.'

'I don't have any!'

They had searched his pockets, retrieving his sonic screwdriver and his physic paper, which were all that they wanted. The officer let her go and she had run up to him to hide her face between his leg.

By now they were pointing guns, and fear struck him like a deadly blade to his hearts.

And that was when Clara had walked through the door.

He wanted to look into her eyes, search her face wonderingly, craving her touch and the feel of her body pressed against his when she hugged him from behind. He had put them all in danger and he hated himself for it. He hated every second he lay there, without Clara by his side and without his adorable children he wanted to hold so much in his arms. He wanted to read Ellie her bedtime story, tell her of his own adventures, kiss her sweet forehead and let her eat the last of his chocolate. He wanted to cradle Freddie in his arms and set him carefully in his cot, singing Gallifreyan lullabies while tucking him in and smiling with all the gratefulness in the world. Instead be wished and hoped, he imagined what Clara was doing and if the children were in bed. Tears trickled out if his closed eyes and down his face, splashing onto the dirty, barren floor.

'Clara...my Clara.' He sobbed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Clara reached out, mumbling nonsense and grappling the sheets with her eyes closed. Finding nothing but air she rolled over to where he should be, where he always was. Whenever she woke up, the first thing she did was reach out for The Doctor and roll almost on top of him blindly before he could say a word. He would smile, or hold her tighter, and everything would be perfectly normal and immensely comforting.

But the Doctor wasn't there. Her eyes stung and pain arose inside of her like a cascading tsunami wiping out its victims. It was then when she remembered his hands being twisted and his screams that seemed to resound in her head like a haunting echo. She swear she would fucking murder the people who took them, whoever they were. She didn't care if they were aliens or humans, she remembered how they had dragged him out of the house, and it was enough to set her lungs on fire.

She buried her nose into his pillow again, hair hanging low on her face.

She felt like crumbling into a nothingness, but felt determined to be exactly the same for Ellie and Freddie. She would act strong for them? No matter what.

Slowly shifting out of bed she shuffled tiredly into the bathroom. She gasped shockingly when she saw herself in the mirror, holding a hand to her face that was stained in tears. Her hair was the wildest it had ever been and thee were deep shadows under her eyes. Her whole face looked strained and there was blood actually running from her lip from biting it too much.

Cleaning herself up a little, she walked into Freddie's bedroom. She felt warmer and safer when she picked him up, but the irreplaceable hole was still there.

She soothed him, but felt at a loss for comfort herself. His cries became silent, his gurgling starting to arise from his small mouth. She tried to concentrate on the small life she held in her arms but her mind constantly wondered elsewhere, to The Doctor. She couldn't go looking for him, she had to look after them. And she would never not look after her children.

She silently padded down the stairs, trailing almost aimlessly round the kitchen, with only the intent of holding her baby tight. She looked over reproachfully at where they had been dragged apart from each other, and another bout of anger rose up inside her. She clutched Freddie to her chest, her eyes closed and thankful he was safe in her arms. Finally sitting down she fed him, her eyes transfixed to a spot in space, a voice called her back to her senses. Ellie clutched her blanket in her hand, rubbing her eye with the other and smiling sleepily.

'Daddy?' She called hopefully.

Clara's heart broke in that second. Rushing forward and kneeling in front of her she took Ellie in her arms, giving her a convincing smile.

'Mummy.' She breathed, relieved that she was in her embrace. Clara couldn't help exhaling with her own relief as she stroked her daughter's hair.

'Let's make breakfast,' she suggested, rubbing her arms and consoling her as well as herself.

'What would you like?' She asked softly. Ellie fidgeted with her hands, a trait she shared with The Doctor that made Clara all the more determined to get him back.

'Pancake.' She told her. Clara wrapped her hair into plaits, laughing half-heartlessly but replying with agreement.

While cooking pancakes it felt wrong not to feel his hands around her waist and his enormous chin tucked behind her hair and on her shoulder. It seemed to tingle with the ghost of his touch.

Flipping over each pancake she served them to Ellie, who gasped with delight and clapped her hands.

Kissing her and Freddie on their heads as she passed, she reached for the phone. Waiting with gross anticipation, she was disappointed when no one picked up. She was sure UNIT would have known what had happened, wouldn't they? Were they trying to get him out? But surely they would have called her...

Questions without answers swirled in her mind, and she knew she wasn't able to wait around for then to find their way to her. She had to find out what and why and how it had happened. And she remembered what he had said. About a neighbour seeing them disappear and reappear in seconds in a blue box. And Clara knew exactly which neighbour it was. She looked over at her children, Ellie shovelling piece after piece of pancake as fast as she could while Freddie kicked his legs freely from his high chair and waving his arms up and down. Clara watched with guilt and sadness as she chewed her nail nervously. She was going to take a trip to see this neighbour.

•••••

She rapped her knuckles on the door, keeping a firm hand on Freddie and trying to keep her anger in. She waited impatiently, knocking again with determination. At last a fumbling of hands unlocked the door and what appeared to be an innocent middle-aged lady was standing in front of her, with dark brown hair streaked with grey and prominent features. Her ears held large hoops and her warm smile made Clara even angrier.

'Could I help you with something?' She asked politely. Her voice was honey-sweet yet icy and sly. Clara was fuming.

'Could I come in?' She asked, rather impatient once again. The woman looked to the baby in her arms and the young girl by her side. She looked back to the entrance of her house as if checking they were decent enough to pass the threshold. Finally, she gestured with her hand and stood aside to let them through. They found themselves in a cosy yet modern house, with a fire in the grate and the hanging frames on the wall with their cheesy slogans that Clara despised. The Doctor was into all that cutesie stuff, but she wouldn't allow it. Her eyes pricked at the thought of her Doctor, and forced her tears not to spill. As soon as Ellie stepped inside the living room, she lunged at the old toys kept in wicker baskets. Clara called her name in restraint, but the woman waved her off and offered her a seat. Clara sat down on the rigid lime-green sofa.

'Are you sure you're fine with Ellie playing with the toys?' She asked coldly.

'Oh, don't worry, I reserve them for my grandchildren. They love playing with them.'

'Grandchildren? So you have children of your own?'

'Oh yes, my son's grown up now. He used to play with those dear toys too.'

'Husband?'

The woman's eyes turned colder just a fraction, her sweet tone turning the tiniest bit sour.

'Deceased.'

'So you know what it's like...to lose the one you love.'

She arched an eyebrow, her face passive.

'May I ask why you're here?'

'I'm sure you've seen our family, me, Ellie, Freddie, my husband, The Doctor.'

'Yes. An unusual name, Doctor. Very...unhuman.'

Clara's features grew colder, as her suspicions were confirmed.

'Unhuman...Miss...?'

'Woods.'

'What has my husband ever done to you?'

'I don't think he has done anything.'

'Then why has he been...' Clara's breath shook with anger, her eyes watering.

'Why has he been taken away from me, from his children? You have a family, you should know. Tell me why he isn't home with us right now.'

Miss Woods' eyes softened in mock compassion.

'I'm very sorry to hear that dear, would you like some tea, or-'

'Don't you contradict me,' she threatened, her voice thick, 'don't you tell me to calm down and relax and don't you dare pretend like it wasn't your fault!'

'I don't know what you are talking about!'

'Bullshit! Tell me!'

'I will not have this kind of atrocious behaviour in my own house-'

'I will leave, but only when you've told me why you've called the police and taken him away from us!'

'He is...unnatural. Positively disgusting to be living with such an abomination.'

'I love him!' She shouted furiously at her.

She snorted, 'love? He probably manipulated you with one of his freakish, otherworldly charms.'

'Shut the fuck up and tell me why you are messing in our business! He is the kindest, sweetest, most amazing man I've ever met, and nothing you say or do could possibly change that.'

'I saw you. That horrible blue box, vanishing into thin air and materialising in the same spot. I saw you..one second in clothes, the next second in swimming wear! It didn't take me long to find out about you're beloved Doctor and that you were a time-travelling family! Completely abnormal.'

Clara's anger and hatred rose up her throat, her teeth gritted.

'Where have they taken him? What station?'

She laughed manically. 'Station? He's an alien, a freak! I didn't call them to take him to a station, I ordered them to hold him in an experimentation base.'

Clara slammed her hands down on the table between them, her eyes filled with fury.

'I swear, once I get him back, you are in trouble. You lonely, sad bastard.'

She stood, picking Ellie up from the floor and stalking out the door, as she called after her 'you'll never get him back!'

Clara hardly heard her. She strode past the door and slammed it behind her, eyes afire and teeth clenched.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Clara decided she would pay a visit to UNIT the next day, when Ellie was at school and she could get someone to look after Freddie for an hour. She only wished she could communicate with him somehow, and her worries started to grow as she pondered Mrs Woods' words in her head.

'Experimentation base.' She said aloud, her anger releasing as she thought of her Doctor, chained up somewhere while they did experiments...no. She couldn't think about it. Why did people have to get involved? Why were they taking away the man that had helped save them from destruction so many times they barely knew he was there? Clara sat opposite Freddie, who was standing up and waving his hands. She couldn't help a smile at his antics, yet her smile suddenly grew cold as he took a step.

Clara's breath hitched in her throat. Freddie had learned to stand, but he hadn't learned to walk yet. Her eyes welled up with tears as she smiled at him, reaching her hand out for guidance as he took three more steps toward her. She smiled proudly at him through her tears, lifting him up into her arms. As much as she was proud, she was heartbroken too. The Doctor was supposed to be there. He was supposed to see his son take his first steps. He was supposed to give him guidance and hold his arms while he took his steps toward Clara. She could imagine the delighted smile on his face as he lifted him into the air, kissing his forehead and playing games. She could imagine his joy, dancing around the room with him in his arms in celebration.

The day went by excruciatingly slowly, and Clara mostly didn't know what to do. She found a spare bow tie on the kitchen table, red with polka dots. Picking it up gently in her hands she rubbed her forefinger and thumb over it soothingly, wrapping it around her wrist as a comfort. All she needed was him back.

Getting up in the morning proved as a challenge. His bow tie still wrapped around her fingers, she climbed groggily out of the bed. As the morning continued she felt she was anticipating the moment she demanded UNIT to do something about what had happened. Finally dropping Ellie off at school and Freddie at her friend's, she set off for UNIT.

She parked in the car park, walked toward the door and froze. Silence. Complete silence. Clara felt hairs standing at the back of her neck, and stared at her surroundings. Chairs knocked over, tables upturned, glass shattered. She stood alone, fidgeting with her hands and feeling panic rising up her throat.

'What happened here?' She asked to herself, leaning down to retrieve some broken flasks. She wandered round the compound, taking out her phone and ringing Kate. She had to find out why and how this had happened. It rang without an answer. Clara felt at a loss for words. She tried it again, but still didn't pick up. Finally, it rang and she answered in hushed tones.

'Clara?' She whispered.

'Kate? Where are you, why are you whispering? I just found UNIT-'

'Shh, I'm not supposed to be doing this. I'm currently trying to find my way out of this prison base without being caught, so just listen. The government sent in officials. They took us by surprise, captured us and are now holding us here, in this prison. I think it's to prevent helping the Doctor. I heard what happened, Clara, I'm really sorry. But I have no idea where he is. I'm trying to find my way out and get the others out too.'

'He's been taken to an experimentation base. I'm stopping at nothing to get him back.'

'Clara...be, be careful, okay? I think this is a lot bigger than what it looks like.'

She nodded while murmuring her assent, and hung up. The fucking government. They had taken away The Doctor because he was an alien, and then UNIT to prevent help. She had to find him, had to get him back. She searched experimentation bases in London on her phone, and was surprised to see there was hardly anything on it. Yet one site, which was also linked to the one about the mysterious Doctor, held a small amount of information on where they were. She scrolled, tucking her hair away from her face, her hands shaking slightly. At last she got to a lead, the word government standing out and resounding in her head repetitively. There was also a hint that it was based near Parliament, and that it was the highest security guarding it. She didn't care. She knew she was being reckless, but she couldn't not leave him. However a twinge of guilt and remembrance that she had her children lurched in her stomach. Clara couldn't put them at any sort of risk. She had to make a decision. And suddenly she knew what to do. She would prepare herself, get someone to babysit, and search for the Doctor herself in the high security experimentation base run by the government. It sounded impossible. But his words rung in her head, 'my impossible girl' and she knew she could do it. Anything for him, anything. She could still feel his lips on the back of her hand as he called her beautiful, his arm tucked with hers as they pretended to be a couple in Victorian Yorkshire, the way he kissed the side of her head as he held her tightly in the timestream, unable to let go. With determination setting in her chest, she ran back to her motorbike and rode the way home.

••••••

That night the Doctor fell, crumpled, onto the mattress with despair. He missed Clara so much it felt like blows to the chest every millisecond he was still alive. He couldn't bear to think what she was doing right now. Hopefully nothing too reckless, or God forbid his soul, feeling depressed. But it was Clara. Nothing was impossible for his impossible girl. He longed for the embrace of Ellie's small arms enveloping his leg as she clung to him like a monkey, and the way Freddie would smile at him, teeth starting to form.

Today had been painful. Excruciatingly so, yet nothing compared to his mental pain. He had sores and cuts, bruises, bones that felt elongated and battered, his head pounding agonisingly as he relived the horrifying events of that day.

They had strapped him to a table, binding him down so tight that he couldn't even breathe, which was certainly a rare moment for him. These people sure knew they're stuff. He tried to outsmart them with questioning, reasoning, persuasion, but they seemed to be experienced in ignorance also, since they stuck cardboard in his mouth to shut him up. Although he managed only to get one thing from them.

'Tell me why you are doing this!' He had commanded, struggling under the weight.

'You're an alien. A freak. You belong to us. Sit tight, try to relax. It won't help with anything.' A man replied, grinning devilishly at him.

They took out long, sharp instruments of torture, striking him with them while they watched him flail and writhe under tight straps and hear his screams echoing all the way down the endless maze of corridors. They examined inside of him, sewing him back up not too carefully, but enough to sustain him for another's day of experimentation. Through the blinding pain and the hallucination of stars circling in front of his eyes, his thoughts of his beautiful, strong Clara and wonderful children made the pain for the time being, almost bearable. And that was all he needed.

•••••

Clara sighed heavily as she opened the door, leaning against it and closing her eyes. She took off her helmet and jacket, wandering to the kitchen to stare at nothing in particular. She had another hour before picking up Ellie and decided that she needed just a little time alone before she focused all her attentions on Freddie. They had taken the TARDIS, the sonic, the psychic paper, everything useful. Of course, the Doctor had stacked some other useful items in their bedroom, for emergencies. Clara guessed it was her safest bet, trying to find as many things she could to infiltrate this prison. Running keenly up the stairs she reached to the very back of her wardrobe, where boxes were kept, hidden. She took the first out, staring at it, trying to keep the tears in yet again for the millionth time that day. She took out a slightly dusty book with endless photographs, and Clara lovingly stroked each memory she came across until tears did eventually splash onto the well thumbed pages. She came across wedding photos, the a Doctor holding her as tight as he could as his forehead touched hers and he smiled his charming, goofy grin. The photo of them kissing with her arms thrown wide around his neck, too absorbed in each other to notice they were being photographed. She saw the endless photos of travels, in different time periods, places, with wedding bands now round their fingers, enjoying life to its full extent. And then the memories of a grinning Doctor with his arms round the neck of a pregnant Clara, looking down at her rounded stomach with a loving smile on her face. Pictures of the Doctor feeding a baby with food all round it's mouth, Clara smiling at the camera as she held a newborn girl in her arms. Then pictures of a more recent newborn, a bow tie fixed lightly around his tiny neck with the Doctor standing over him, giving thumbs up. She ended up at the last photo, one where he was leaning in toward her, holding her toward him as she smiled at the grass. She could remember what he had said to her, whispering in her ear with devotion, 'I love you.'

Clara stroked his jubilant, vivacious face, staring deeper into those beautiful, emerald eyes, that were now instilled as a photograph.

'I love you too.' She answered, whispering, clutching the book to her chest desperately. Trying to put aside the memories of those happy times, she finally reached for the next box, which this time featured useful items, such as manacle cutters, devices designed to open doors, and rope. Clara was impressed by the array of objects she possessed, and hopefully they would work. She could still feel the nervous angst in her stomach and the enormity of what she was actually going to do hitting her like a slap to the face. Yet her instinctive determination drove her on without intention to go back. She prepared everything, set out plans, not bothering to eat or drink. She hadn't eaten at all since they had taken him away from her, a sign that she physically couldn't live without him. Glancing at her watch, she punished herself at her lack of time keeping skills, and rushed hurriedly to the car. Driving crazily to her friend's house, she picked Freddie up. As she strapped him in rather hurriedly, her friend asked what the matter was, why she was in this state, 'you look terrible.' But Clara didn't answer and didn't care. She drove to the school to pick Ellie up, cursing to herself at her lateness. She put on a brave smile as she embraced her daughter, apologising for how late she was.

'Is daddy back yet?' She asked.

'No...not yet, sweetie, but he will be soon,' she told her, looking her straight into those identical eyes, 'I promise.'

Clara phoned her dad to stay with Ellie and Freddie for the night, not telling him anything she was intending to do. As the hours sped by and she grew even more nervous, she thought of how seperate and lonely she was without him, how they had taken away the meaning of her very existence, the other half of her soul that was intertwined with her own; the one she would always love, timelessly, and never ever would she give up the Doctor. Never in a million lifetimes.


	9. Chapter 9

She opened the door for him, and he entered straight into her arms as he saw the devastated and depressed look on her face she now wore as a default. His comforting arms that had held her time and time again encircled her again now, strong and protective. She weeped in his arms, emotions bleeding out of her like paint on a canvas. Her father finally let go to hold her at arms length, a sympathetic look on his face that Clara hated because it made her feel weak.

'I'm really sorry, Clara.'

She had told him they had taken him, but nothing else. He believed she was going to seek comfort with a friend and try block out the pain.

She only nodded to him in response, as she led him to the living room, where Ellie was eating chocolate and Freddie was watching television amusedly.

'Ellie,' she smiled, leaning over the girl, 'let's wipe your hands.'

She ushered her to the bathroom to wash her chocolate stained fingers, while hearing laughing from her father at Freddie.

He had picked him up and was jiggling him around, smiling at his grandson.

'Right, let's get you to bed, little monster.' She scooped him up in her arms and told her father Ellie could watch some TV before bed.

Clara cradled her son in her arms, settling him down in his cot. She knelt in front of it, fingers stroking the wisps of his brownish hair. She reassured him, and herself, that the Doctor was coming back, whispering to the boy who stared up at her, arms waving to the mobile above him. She spun it for him as he gazed in wonder at the little planets and stars circling around him.

'Daddy will be back,' she told him, 'he'll cuddle you and kiss you and throw you up in the air again, like he always does. I promise. And I love you, Freddie. You are everything to me.' She told him, her eyes blazing afire with love and protection.

'You will always be safe, and I will always be there. We both will. You will never-' her voice broke, smiling sadly at her own memory as her mother had stroked her hair in the exact same way, as she promised to her she would never be lost, that she would always find her. And like the leaf Clara had blown into the world on, her mother had slipped away like the winds carrying the leaves up and away, never to be seen again. Freddie gurgled, his eyes suddenly averting to hers after watching the mobile come to an eventual stop.

'You will never be lost. We will always find you, always love you, always protect you. The stars will always guide you home, Freddie. You are never lost, as long as the stars are above you. I love you.' She ended, reaching over to kiss his forehead as his eyelids closed and he drifted off to sleep. She realised she had been here quite a while now, and stood up to retreat from his bedroom.

'I'll be back by the time you wake up tomorrow, okay? I promise I will.' She reassured her daughter, kneeling down in front of her and smiling. Ellie nodded in reply.

'Can I have biscuits?' She asked, doing the thing with her hands that Clara always did.

She nodded, 'yeah. Only a few though, we don't want your tummy feeling funny, do we? Now,' she said, 'be good and don't run your old grandad down, okay?'

'I won't.'

'Good girl.' She kissed the side of her head and hugged her tight.

'Love you,' she told her, smiling once more and tucking hair behind her ear.

Standing up she instructed her father on what time to put her to bed ect, while her blood boiled with anxious endeavour and her heart beat doubly fast.

The cool night air was calming to her face, whipping her hair and ruffling the leaves softly.

She could feel the adrenaline thrive within her as she revved up the engine and fled freely into the night. She loved seeing the street lamps lighting up the paths and roads, the other cars with their own flashing lights and buses of partygoers fleeing to the main city. It was a long journey, yet she felt carefree and for a moment, exhilarated. She felt confident and sure, the beating of her heart giving her hope she would succeed in locating him. For a moment she forgot she was Clara Oswald, and instead she was her own traveller, depending only on the direction of the east wind and the convenience of a small diner on her way to adventure. But she had already done this, already opened her eyes to a beautiful universe that she had gotten the privilege to explore with the man beyond her wildest dreams. Of all the people in the whole universe, he had chosen her.

'I never know how, I only know who.'

She was the luckiest person alive. And yet here she was, a mother of two with a mortgage and a house and the gorgeous smile of a man with sparkling emerald eyes that was her husband, who she was now about to fight her way into a top security experimentation base for. Such was the danger of love.

She parked her motorbike a street away, attached onto railings. With her bag full of items that clung to her back she ran for the building, all her planning and remembrance of street names coming in useful from the maps she had revised back home. She could feel the pounding of her heart telling her to stop but her legs driving her forwards. A huge weight fell on her shoulders, a crushing reality bearing down on what she was doing and how she was doing it. She was trespassing, she was breaking the law. But however many consequences she faced it seemed worth it to her. She had driven past it before, not realising it was a horrible and medieval torture chamber. She felt violently sick at the thought of her Doctor and torture. Clara climbed up the wired railings, retrieving a huge cutter that allowed her to bend the menacing spikes on top. Breathing heavily she lowered herself to the ground. It had been five days since The Doctor was taken, and in that time she had most definitely prepared. She knew exactly which times the guards rotated round the compound and every loophole in the security. She had disabled the alarms from UNIT, her years of going over and learning everything she could from Kate and the others she was now on first name bases on. The Doctor wasn't encouraged by this, but Clara knew it would come in useful some day, and she was enormously glad she had. His holding cell was the second from bottom, and Clara took out the rope. She still couldn't believe she was doing this. Somehow she latched it onto his windowsill. Hearing the noise, he took the rope and pulled, and she abseiled up the wall. Clara could feel her heart exploding at seeing his hands clearer, leading to his arms and his chest and his neck and his face. Everything about him she anticipated seeing. She hoped beyond hope she wouldn't fall, as only a rope held her up. But it was only a short way to go. The rope unraveled just as she caught hold of the bar, and it fell to the floor. She was left hanging in midair with only a grip on an iron bar to stop her falling. She hauled herself up as much as she could to hold onto another with her other hand. Her knuckles clenched and turning a brilliant red, the stinging pain making her eyes water. But she clung on, and pulled with all her strength, so her face appeared in the window.

'Doctor!' She whispered, 'Doctor!'

He turned round, and Clara's eyes burned with the image she saw. He was bruised and battered, marks all over his pale and perfect skin, his emerald eyes lost in its usual glow and sunken instead. His floppy hair had grown wild, a tangle of thorns covering his eye. His hands were scarred, he looked violently sick. Clara tried to suppress a scream.

'Clara...' He managed, and his voice sounded broken. Torn, ripped, embedded with eternal pain.

'What are you doing here?' He sounded so concerned, so panicked for her.

'I'm getting you out.'

'What? No, Clara you can't! You have to leave me, look after Ellie and Freddie. I'm not worth dying or getting imprisoned for!'

'You are to me. You know I wouldn't just leave you, Doctor. You know I'd never give in so easily. I love you.'

'I love you too, but you cannot be here! I swear I would never forgive myself if you got caught or hurt...'

He swallowed ominously at the terrifying thought. Clara could see it was tearing him apart.

'What the fuck have they done to you?' She whispered, mortally horrified.

'Don't...don't worry, Clara. Please go home, before they find you.'

Clara was struggling to keep hanging on, and the Doctor held her arms through the barred window to help her. His face was full of pain as he looked into her eyes, and she looked back at his. His touch sent burning sensations up her spine and she got lost in his green eyes that captivated her completely.

'Whatever it takes, Doctor.'

The Doctor closed his eyes, hanging his head in shame. She longed to touch him, his face, his hair, his abnormally large chin. He was so beautiful, even with all the scars, so perfect he looked like an angel set in marble.

'Take these. They'll help you get the sonic back. Don't make it obvious.'

She handed him a magnet with the same technology as the voice recognition on the screwdriver. He'd know what to do with it. And a pair of the metal cutters that knew would come in useful.

'You've saved me in so many ways.' He told her, a hand placed on the bars with the longing to touch her back. She responded, placing her hand symmetrically aligned with his, only inches apart.

'Oh Clara Oswald, what have you done?'

'I've fell in love with a time travelling alien with a blue box. That's what's been done.'

'I'm coming home, I swear I will. You are what makes the universe stable and without you there would be no universe. There would be nothing, I would be nothing without you. I miss you so much, Clara. But I will see you soon. Very, very soon.' He reassured, placing his forehead on the iron bars, staring at her assuredly and amazingly, like she really was the universe.

'Geronimo, Clever boy.'

With one last smile and gaze at his face, she lowered herself down from the ledge and dropped. Landing haphazardly on the ground she raced toward the fence, managing to scramble over it clumsily yet sufficiently. Sprinting as fast as she could, ignoring the tightening of her chest, the sound of her ragged breathing and her achingly throbbing legs, she made it back to her motorbike. Jumping on it as quick as she could she revved up the engine the fastest she ever had and fled away, zooming down the roads at ungodly miles per hour, putting as much distance as she could between her and the experimentation base. The thoughts of him standing there, getting whipped, tortured, made her feel horrifyingly and grotesquely sick. But a sliver of hope hung in her heart like the ray of light reflected on his face, a reminder that he was the Doctor. Her brave, funny, eccentrically mad Doctor. And that was all she needed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Doctor had stared long into the night out of that window, wishing he could have touched her, wishing he could have held her right against his weak and scarred chest. But her courage was phenomenal. It had astounded him, had astonished him, had made him realise he had married the most beautiful, caring, loving, intelligent and fierce woman he had ever had the pleasure to meet. Her idea for giving him the gadgets was ingenious, and he felt so proud of her determination. And yet so worried, so panicked that that same determination would lead her astray. He held onto the devices in his hands, still warm with the ghost of her touch. Ghosts. She had once asked him what she was to him, that she was just a ghost, that she hadn't been born for a million years and been dead for a million years. 'We're all ghosts to you. We must be nothing.'

'No, not nothing. You are the only mystery...worth...solving.'

He could remember that conversation so clearly in his head, the look of disappointment and realisation in her tear-filled eyes, his look of such adoration and trust and love consoling her with his intimate answer. It felt like a lifetime ago she had been traveling in the TARDIS, just the two of them, eloping everywhere through time and space, until the moment he had proposed. And then their lives turned upside down. They had gotten married, bought a house and a car with a mortgage and a MOT, and had the two most incredible and beautiful children. Oh, how his hearts were breaking. If he broke out of this exile, the first thing he would do is jump into Clara's arms, and hug Ellie and Freddie so tightly his hearts were sure to break just from lack of breath. No. No, not if. When. When he broke out of here. He straightened his back, Clara's own courage impacting him and his actions. He tucked away the device in his back jeans pocket, and holding the vibro cutters firmly in hand. As carefully and as quietly as he could he bent the bars aside, until it was a gap big just enough to slide through. As he sucked in his tummy and prayed silently he didn't make a sound, he passed through the gap. He was stuck in the middle of the long corridor, two doors heavily guarded at both ends. He had to get his sonic back. He crept up to the right door, trying to find a loophole, ventilation shafts, anything. Being the Doctor wasn't easy. He had to make the hardest of decisions every day, he constantly felt responsible for every action he committed, felt responsible for the human race, the universe. He felt guilt and sorrow and responsibility for all of his companions, a responsibility he had never been able to maintain. So much loss, so much pain. Which is why he treated every day with Clara like it was sacred, which it was. Every word they spoke, every moment they had, it was so precious and meaningful. Clara only thought of it as life, long days that turn into long nights, the normality of an apple pie life that in reality was numbered. Numbered days, a life so short, and yet she isn't bothered with any of this ominous foreboding. She was so content with living out her days, oblivious to the bigger picture than he was, like all human beings. He had faced so many choices, so many deaths, so many hard and problematic situations. And yet here, entrapped in an experimentation base with no sonic and no TARDIS (like countless other times) he felt truly trapped, stuck, felt like there was no way out. Guards on the side of each door, codes, weapons. It all felt so much more complicated. A room full of Daleks, he could do. A human prison base...he felt so pathetic. Thinking solely of his children and the thought of seeing them again, he boldly wrenched the door open. The guard turned, a gun raised.

'You can't kill me.' He said, putting on his clever, persuading voice that he sometimes used on Clara, yet she more than out bossed him.

'Don't be smart. You're a prisoner here.'

'That doesn't mean I can't be smart. And I still don't know why I'm here and what they are doing, and...you can't kill me.'

'No, I can't.'

The guard reached for the button beside him and the alarms flared, waking up the vicinity. The Doctor dived past, barging straight through him, running and running as fast and quick as he could. The guard chased after him, only a step behind. The pace his legs were going at he could hardly breathe, which was certainly something new since he could breathe in airless environments for short periods of time. Yet the guard caught up, snagging his collar and keeping him in place. He had run as far as the next two corridors, which was very close to the exit. His breathing heavy, he cursed himself for allowing himself for not running faster. He thought of his children and how close he was, and felt like stabbing himself. The lights had started to flash red and more guards came down the corridors, baring guns.

'You still can't kill me.' He breathed, as a gun was pressed to his back.

'We're not killing you.'

He heard the sound of a trigger and his whole body shuddered and jolted, his arms flailing more than the usual and his legs turning to jelly like in Jellybabies. Volts of electricity coursed through his bloodstream, he could feel the pounding of his hearts and crackle of hot stunning light juddering his collarbones all in a nanosecond as he fell. He could feel the cold hard floor beneath his cheek, his hand twitching as his eyelids uncontrollably fluttered closed and his vision went black.

••••

He opened his eyes. It was so dark he could hardly tell if he was actually awake or not. His head pounded, spinning and spinning so disorientating that he thought he was going to pass out again. His lip felt sore, and his body damaged, used, attacked. His hands were tied roughly beside his back, rope cutting into his skin like thorns. He couldn't move then at all, as hard as he tried to do his old tricks of slipping his hands out, they rubbed furiously with each attempt until they started bleeding. He knew that had done this deliberately, especially with not just one but three bands of rope around his wrists. He was knelt on the floor and his ankles manacled, again the metal digging into his flesh.

He could just make out that he was not in the same cell as his usual, since the smell was different and the door held no bars, rather a solid door with a small circular window. He finally felt the sharp sting of hot tears pouring shamefully down his cheeks. Clara had risked her own life by daring to come here and he had epically failed her. They had taken away everything useful to him, everything Clara had taken the effort and considerable courage to grant him with so he may be able to grab his sonic and escape. He hung his head, his tears still rolling down his cheeks and onto his shirt. She was probably home now, waiting for him. Waiting for him to swoop her up in his arms and hold her tight, like he undoubtedly would. Yet if it was impossible before, it was definitely impossible now. And that's why Clara was his Impossible Girl; she could do things like abseil up a wall and hack the security from UNIT, things that are deemed impossible are no match for her. And he guessed that was why she could never open a jar of jam or open bottles. It was the simple things she couldn't do. The Doctor was clever, the smartest being in the universe, but he couldn't find his way out. Inside he was just a madman. A madman with a box, picking up humans and letting them fall only to be reminded of his guilt like knives to his chest. But he swore, he promised, that would never happen to Clara. Never ever. He waited there, waiting for the dark to turn light.

••••

The door slammed in front of him, but the Doctor didn't look up, didn't acknowledge the person striding over to him and unbinding him from his ties. He dragged him by the shoulder out of the cell and into the corridor once again. He didn't stare at the light, thankful for its final presence. Instead he still hung his head, watching the shadows dance on the polished hospital-type floor that reminded him of Rory's work place. Rory...don't think of Amy and Rory. He was pushed down on the stone cold operation table once again. This felt normal now. The surgeons cutting into his skin, sampling his blood, his organs. His screams still flooded from his mouth but he was more controlled now. Every time he was subdued to this torture he would look around, trying to guess what they were doing, what the whole point of experimenting on him was, because it couldn't have been just curiosity. He would keep in order of what they were doing, try and recognise a pattern or a flaw from day to day. Finally he was unstrapped and thrown back into his enclosed prison. He thought of everything, trying to start from the beginning, recount all his adventures, all his companions, all the people who had ventured alongside him willingly. He reminded himself of all his faces, his promises, his different fetishes from each regeneration. He had finally gotten Clara to try fish fingers and custard with him, to which she admitted it wasn't too bad albeit hadn't let him give it to Ellie or Freddie, although he always did when she wasn't looking. His children would never not be brought up on fish fingers and custard. It would be crime if they weren't.

Time War, Daleks, Cybermen, Time Lords, a life spent running. Everyone he saved, everyone he...lost. On repetition, beating in his head, the sound of drums...no. Not going to remind himself of that.

Hours later, and his brain still occupying itself with complicated equations and quotes from books, a man came in and stood disparagingly over him. He looked like a soldier, clean shaven and typical army haircut. He had never liked soldiers, be it good or bad ones. He slowly raised his head, his vulnerability and baby-ish face deliberately making him look un authoritative.

'Good to know you're still alive. They haven't just been pratting around with you.'

'Well if you mean dissection, then yes.'

'You're probably wondering why you're here.'

'I've just learned to accept it. However it is no secret I am curious.'

'Hm. No guesses?'

'Don't play games with me, I am not participating.'

'Fine then. About you're race-'

'What about my race? How do you know of them?'

'Besides the fact you're a disgusting species of alien-'

'Have you seen the Sycorax?'

'If you want to know, you will shut up.'

He replied forcefully, stopping to turn to him with an expression of stone and continuing to pace again.'

'You truly are repulsive. We want to see how you work. We want to study you're entire anatomy, Doctor.'

'Why?'

'People like you...are fascinating.'

'You haven't met many Time Lords then. They're all boring.'

'I'm not sure they'd appreciate that negativity, since they are you're family.'

'How do you know of them?' He demanded, louder.

'We have resources.'

'Is this why you took UNIT?'

A coy smile appeared on his face, and the Doctor felt the urge to smack him until he begged for mercy. Sometimes he couldn't help the violence, despite his playful demeanour.

'Let them go now.'

'Or what?'

'Or you'll regret the day you met me.'

He laughed, his smile still twisting his features.

'You won't be able to stay here long enough to kill me.'

'Oh?'

'Anyway, back to business. What we've been studying in particular is cloning. Replication.'

'Why are you messing around with cloning? I once met a gooed up version of myself and it turned destructive.'

'Oh, well that's very good to know. That's brilliant. Certainly a reliable opinion.'

'What you're meddling with is way beyond you. You will never be able to replicate me. I am way more complex than you can imagine.'

'Oh, I know. We could never accomplish a fully cloned carbon copy 'cell for cell' of you. It would be impossible. We just need samples of skin and identity. Whatever else they've been doing is probably just recreational purposes.'

'What are you trying to accomplish?'

'Money.'

'The human race. Beautiful, complicated, amazing, and you have your flaws as everyone does, but you'd do anything...anything for money.'

'Indeed. And we've been given a price.'

'By who?'

The man said no more than a knowing smile and a tap to his nose. The Doctor's features darkened.

'Who?' He repeated.

Again, he said nothing.

'Whatever money you've been given...just re evaluate. Why would you do something like this? Why do you want to become such a selfish, self-obsessed, awful person? There is so much more happiness and joy than evil. Why can't you leave people be?'

'You're not a person.'

'Please. Please, understand. All I want is to live peacefully. Blending in with humans such as yourself. I have a family, like you probably do. I love them, like you probably do. Why would you violate someone's life just because they are different?'

'You haven't been blending in. Thanks to a neighbour of yours noticing that freaky, weird box.'

The Doctor sighed frustratedly.

'I have a wife and kids and all I want is to go home to them.' He said honestly. He felt so hopelessly desperate it was embarrassing.

'What did you do to her? Sedation? Drugs? Some weird, voodoo ability?'

The Doctor felt personally attacked and infuriated at the suggestion of such an idea. He would never ever do such a thing to Clara.

'I'd never,' the Doctor trembled furiously, 'ever,' his voice cracked, all his pent up emotions releasing shamelessly again, 'hurt Clara.' He shook in his bindings, his hearts thumping.

'Clara, hm? Should be able to find her.'

'What? No! No, don't you dare, don't you dare, no, no-'

'She'll only be harmed if she gets in the way.'

The Doctor was crying freely now in horror, shaking himself, trying desperately to escape from his ties.

'In the way of what?' He exclaimed, tears of blinding fury blurring his vision.

'The other time lords. The ones with your DNA.'

'NO! No no no no you do and I swear you will be sorry, you will regret everything you've ever done. You cannot do this! They are children-'

'They are alien children. They belong to us.'

'NOOOOO!' He screamed, writhing, his face brilliantly red, trying with all his strength to break free. He looked mad, crazy, his hair flying everywhere. He wouldn't allow it. He would stop them, if it was the last thing they did. His wrists were bleeding heavily yet the only pain he felt was his own, mental realisation. He tried to stand, to run forward, only for his ankles to set alight with blood. The soldier only watched him with curiosity and satisfaction as he lunged repeatedly, screaming, shouting, all his pain being converted to twisted exclamations that was raw and guttural, the kind that could break your heart, send you to tears and raise every hair on your body. And it did exactly that to him, only a trillion times worse. He felt like he was ripping apart, tearing from the seams, devoid of natural consideration for consequences or reasoning.

'And it's finally been perfected. We just needed to add some finishing touches, like you're actual appearance.'

From round the corner came a person, one that looked exactly like him. Every blemish of his skin was perfect. No one would have ever known the difference. He cried brokenly, feeling like a lost soul, fallen, detached, like he could never possibly feel happiness again. His tears choked his voice, his lungs like poisonous radiation. So destroyed, demolished, fragmented, shattered, scarred. Clara, Ellie, Freddie, Clara, Ellie, Freddie, his hearts beat in time to their names, dependant on their lives to sustain him, to complete him.

'No. Please, please, NO!' His intelligible shouts of plea were unheard. The clone doctor walked off, slightly mechanical but more or less human enough. Robot. No less destructive. The man smiled wickedly and slammed the door with a finality that left him in a state of tormented, crushed mess of chemical waste. Thinking of them, he completely collapsed. He hit his head hard on the hard, stone floor, spread out with his hands still painfully pulled behind his back and his face toward the floor. With a last guttural moan and acid cry, he closed his eyes, wishing beyond anything he was dead.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Clara couldn't believe she had done it. She could still feel the adrenaline rush like the sugar rushes she used to get as a child, only more powerful. Ellie certainly held this trait, as she could hardly sit still and went crazy after consuming anything sugary. She felt pride at her expedition, felt like all the preparation had paid off. She had gotten to see his face, his beautiful, rugged, clever face. Yet she was scarred at how broken he looked, how vulnerable. She was horrified, terrified, petrified, every ounce of her being wanted his pain avenged. She swore she would murder the people who had the audacity to do this. She would fucking rip them apart for what they had done to her Doctor. She would tear them, destroy them-

'Woah, Clara,' she thought, putting a stop to her violent death threats, 'stop. You're scaring yourself.'

It was true, the thoughts she happened upon now were not pleasant at all, and it took all of her willpower to keep her calm. Of course she acted normally for Ellie and Freddie's sake but inside she was roaring with fury and loneliness and ongoing hurt that struck her every chord. She had always been a fiery and feisty woman, yet this was breaking the limit. Her dad had questioned the spark of triumph in her eye and the flustered look she wore. She had crept into both their bedrooms and sat there watching them for a while, smiling with each breath they took, their chests rising up and down. She felt the most alive she had in days, and definitely did not feel tired. She went downstairs and poured herself some wine, sitting on the sofa, slowly deteriorating herself into a state of merriness to dizziness, as glasses turned into bottles and she was stupidly, crazily 'out of it' drunk. She drank even more, thinking of the Doctor, repeatedly, over and over. Finally she passed out, laying sprawled over the sofa, her mouth agape and a glass still loose in her hand, lolling over the side.

•••••

She woke in a rush, her eyes slowly flirting open. The first thing she saw was stars, and then the Doctor's face swimming above her. She reached out to touch his skin, a warm, drunk smile on her face. Yet he faded away, and finally her thoughts came to clear. He wasn't here. She was hallucinating. She sat up groggily, a hand going to her head, pounding and pounding repeatedly. She set down the glass of wine she had been holding and groaned, laying back down on the armrest. Her whole body ached, and her mind buzzed, never at ease. She knew she should never have gotten wasted, and dreaded the moment when Freddie would start crying or Ellie would come down in a dream state early. She really didn't want them to see her like this, detached and crazy. Her hands covered her face, and she sighed. Brilliant. Absolutely fucking brilliant. If the Doctor returned today she would hardly be able to look after herself, let alone this. She reached over the side of the sofa, grappling her phone, awaiting the fresh wave of pain she got every time she looked at her lock screen, one of the Doctor standing behind her, his arms around her neck as she smiled at the camera. The screen flashed bright before her eyes, blinking hard as she refocused on the time. 8:30. Shit. It was the first day back for primary schools, and Ellie was late. Rolling off the side of the couch with almost supernatural speed she ran up the stairs, waking her up.

'Ellie,' she shook her shoulder gently, 'Ellie, wake up, beautiful, c'mon, we're late.'

With an uncanny resemblance to her own awakening this morning, Lie scrambled out of bed and Clara helped her into her school uniform, quickly checking twice in case she had made any mistakes in her drunken state. At the sound of noise Freddie woke up, and she carried him down the stairs. Ellie, bless her, was still rubbing her eyes, a toothbrush in her hand.

'Come on, sweetie, let's go. I'll get you an apple to eat on the way there. I'm sorry, baby, mummy woke up late. My fault.' She kissed the girl's forehead, then grabbed her keys and ran out the door. It was only then that she realised she technically couldn't drive. She personally didn't feel like the alcohol had left her completely, and was likely to cause a riot on the road. Fuck, fuck, fucking hell. Why did she do this? Why did she get herself fucking drunk?

She checked the time on her phone. 8:56. Double fuck.

Calling her father desperately, she explained as quickly and as minimally as she could. Threading her fingers through her hair in frustration she waited out the door with Freddie in her arms and Ellie eating her apple by her side. Only a few minutes had passed when her father's car drove into the drive away. Her dad came out, taking Ellie by the hand and strapping her into the car.

'Thank you.' she sighed appreciatively.

'Clara, are you sure you're okay? You don't want me to look after Freddie or anything?'

'No, no, I'll be fine.'

He nodded.

'Don't...please, just keep yourself safe.'

She nodded in return, and watched as the car drove away. She sighed, retreating back inside and feeding Freddie. All she wanted was to lie down, but knew that wasn't an option. As another bout of realisation hit her, she reminded herself it was only a week until her own school opened back up.

'Shit.' She cursed aloud, her have going to her head in exasperation. She really couldn't be dealing with teaching, especially as she hadn't even finished the paperwork she was trying to complete when the Doctor distracted her with his enticing smile and dancing eyes. She remembered the imprint of his kiss on her lips, the way he had stroked her arms as his body pressed atop hers and he had whispered to her. Trying to shake her mind of something else, she got dressed and showered, letting the water wash away her alcoholic state, clearing her head a little. She attempted her hand at the unfinished paperwork, and spent a total of ten minutes on it of a whole hour due to Freddie's distractions. She would pick him up and cradle him, rock him, lull him back to sleep all to do it again five minutes later. After another twenty minutes she gave up and occupied herself with her son, giving him all the attention he wants. He started to take a few steps toward her, a tumbles and all manner of gurgling that were nearly forming into words. His first and only word he could say was 'Geronimo' and she found it adorable. Her father called to say he was picking Ellie up from school, which was a relief to hear. By lunchtime she had thrown up her breakfast, and was feeling the tiniest but queasy because of it, but it was her own fault so she couldn't blame anything else. Hearing the doorbell, she sprang up to answer and was greeted by her dad. Ellie bounded into her arms and she gladly held onto her, picking her up and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

'Do you want to come in?' She asked.

'Uh, yeah, only a few minutes. Got things to do.'

'Clara, you look pale. What's been going on? You called me up at half 8 to pick Ellie up because you had a hangover. That's not like you.'

'I'm fine, Dad. Look, I got myself a little drunk and didn't want to run the risk of driving them to the school.'

'A little?' He emphasised, gesturing to the three empty bottles on the side.

'Okay, a lot drunk then. You can't really blame me for it, though.'

'Maybe you should get rid of any more alcohol, just in case.'

'Stop telling me what to do, I'm not a child anymore.'

'Yes, but you have two small children.'

'And I'm sure you could handle the pain I'm going through while doing that, yeah?'

'Clara, I already have. It wasn't easy getting over my sorrows, looking after you. But at least I made it work.'

'Yeah, you probably drunk a whole brewery after mum died!' She exclaimed, her random outburst instantly taking effect. Her hand went over her mouth as her father stared at her.

'I'm sorry,' she said, her eyes starting to well up at what she had said, 'I'm so sorry.'

Her father stared down at the floor, the silence becoming deafening for a moment.

'It's okay,' he said, walking over to Clara and enveloping her into a hug. She held on tight to her dad, needing every ounce of love he had so she too, could make it work.

'I'm sorry for hassling you,' he apologised, 'believe me, I know how much it hurts. Just try not to...try not to hurt yourself over it.'

She nodded, responding to Freddie's attention-seeking call.

'Do you want me to stay? I can help you with them.'

'No, it's fine, I can handle it.' She replied, rocking Freddie soothingly so he almost went limp in her arms.

'Are you sure, Clara?'

She nodded meaningfully, turning away from her dad's helpful face. She hated it when someone would offer help. She always thought she was capable on her own, and that was enough. She hated people pitying her, people saying they understand when they clearly don't, all except her father. Only her father had known that kind of overwhelming loss. But she knew - the Doctor would always return. He would always come back, and no one could stop him. She was still holding the shred of hope that told her plainly he would always find a way. She had seen him fight aliens, restore and save civilisations, save our own unworthy world, conduct speeches that beheld so much powerful meaning and reasoning the bad guys put down the guns.

'Okay, well, I have to go. Ring me if you need anything else.'

Hugging her dad once more he walked out, leaving them alone. Wandering around aimlessly was mostly what she did now. She decided to start tea, as Ellie would slowly become impatient and demand for food, and to keep her mind off things. She felt so exasperated and worn out from the day's events, so stressed about not finishing work and having to go back to school, the lingering fear that he will never come back. All of those things playing in her mind and the weight of trespassing on high security ground and looking after her children. So much to deal with that, in truth, she could hardly handle but would never admit to. She valued her pride a little too much to voice her concerns aloud, not even to The Doctor, if he was here. Clara always thought she could handle anything, like looking after her children on her own and not having a husband to come home to. She was independent like that, capable to do everything and more. Yet this was also her flaw as well as her asset; when she became too attached, too in love, too inseparable to a person she would feel helpless and weak without them, so needy and desperate and it was what she hated about herself. She had grown so fond and in love with her Doctor that now she couldn't function at all without him. It felt like someone's had took a hole puncher and teared apart her insides altogether, and she missed him, oh, she missed him do much it was like being poisoned ok every breath.

She had to calm down. She had to re evaluate, focus, concentrate on cooking before she burned herself. Her absent mind had always ran away with her, exactly like The Doctor's. She felt in so much need for a drink, but mentally slapped herself in line for considering it; no way was she getting drunk again and letting her children see her in such a disgusting, inebriated state. Rocking Fred in his chair she finally managed to serve dinner, watching Ellie eat with such enthusiasm. She herself didn't eat any food at all, just sipped water sullenly at the table, still soothing Freddie and to an extent herself with a slow rhythm. Another day spent, another night to endure, another horrifying and pain wrenching nightmare to wake her up in screams. But she would pull through. She would learn to become independent again.

Clara reacted instinctively as the door broke down and a person emerged from it. Her heart raced at the shock it had given her and she immediately stood. The door had been kicked down, and the person coming through it was the Doctor. Clara's eyes widened as she began to walk toward him, her heart thumping. Yet something was wrong. He looked expressionless, emotionless, not at all relieved to see her.

'Doctor?' She asked fearfully.

'I need the children?'

'What's wrong, are you okay? What have they done to you?' Panic had started to rise in her voice. What was wrong with him? His face was set, his eyes emitting a devilish glow that she didn't like at all. Quickly realising something was wrong, she stepped back. He walked forward, his eyes trained on Ellie, who had slowly gotten up from her seat and was hiding behind her leg.

'I require the children.'

She ran at him, as he began to charge forward. His right arm swung out, knocking Clara out of the way with so much force she fell to the floor and banged her head. She could feel the blood tickling at the back of her head, and no doubt spilling on her clothes. She felt physically sick and hardly wounded - like all the air had been knocked out of her in one blow. It was then that she realised he had hit her with a metal arm. Despite her nausea and lightheadedness, she managed to ascend just before the robot snatched Ellie away. Shouting and screaming, protecting Ellie and Freddie with her life, she began throwing things at the unfeeling tin beneath the face of one she loved. It made her so angry, so targeted...they modelled it to look like him on purpose.

Holding Freddie tightly close to her chest she began to back away, her lips trembling.

'Why do you need my children?'

'They are part alien. They belong to us.'

'They are not going fucking anywhere, you hear me?'

'I am obliged to destroy you if you prevent the mission.'

'Go on, then! Kill me! Destroy me and burn my remains to the ground but for god's sake DO NOT TOUCH THEM!'

She was crying in fury at him, pain striking it's very chord within her soul.

'They belong to us.'

She shook her head aggressively, backing away another few steps until she hit the doors leading to the garden. Ellie still clung protectively to her leg, whimpering, and Fred started to cry from the man that was now walking toward them. Noticing the robust way he walked, she assumed he wasn't able to sprint. Grabbing the keys from behind her she distracted him whilst turning the key in the lock one handedly, twisting it this way and that way blindly so it could fit.

'You will never go anywhere near them. You might as well give up now.'

'Then you will be harmed.'

'Harm me, then! Kill me! I've already told you, I don't care if you obliterate me from the face of the earth but you will never...ever take my children away from me. Stop making the threats because I'm not afraid. Threats don't work on me.'

As soon as she finished her sentence she managed to prose the door open.

'Run.' She told Ellie, and the little girl ran out of the door just as she did. The machine started forward but wasn't able to break into a run, rather a fast paced march. Clara ran along the garden, clutching Freddie and ran to the side door leading through to the stairs, made of oak and twisting all the way up to the next fldoor. Wrenching down the attic door she lifted Ellie up and into it.

'Ellie, stay up here. Whatever you do, do not come back down, okay? Look after you're brother. Don't worry, I'll be back up here soon. Okay?' She managed a weak smile and tucked the stray hair behind her ear, something she did all the time to Ellie, sometimes unknowingly. Kissing her head and handing her Freddie to hold a twinge of mass guilt built up inside her for leaving them up there alone.

'Mummy, I'm scared.'

'You don't have to be scared, my brave girl.'

'I don't like the dark.'

'Here, take this, it's a torch now. I'll be back soon, I promise.' She handed her phone to her, the torch now illuminating her pale and frightened face. Give them false hope was the better option for now.

Climbing down the ladder to the attic she gathered every thing she could find that could potentially cause damage to him. She edged down the stairs, holding a bat menacingly as she searched. She finally found him surrounding the shed, breaking in.

'Over here!' She called, waving her bat.

He quickly marched over, and she never thought that look could ever appear on his face. It frightened her that it was The Doctor's face he was using, that such an expression was manageable and directed toward her. As he drew closer his face loomed above her, but she felt in control of the situation still as she always did of every one.

'Where are they?'

'You're going to have to kill me.'

'If that is how you want to die.'

'It is.'

He gave a metallic nod of assent, and proceeded forward to swipe at her with its arms. Ducking spectacularly out of the way, she brought her bat and swung it at his head. It made a hollow, metal noise, like a rattling of cogs inside an exoskeleton. She couldn't believe she had just done that, despite him being a robot. The traumatising realisation made her falter a second too long as she looked up at his face. And then an arm as heavy as a ton of bricks connected into her stomach, sending her flying backward across the room where she collapsed against the kitchen cupboard. She could feel blood on the back of her head where she smacked it against the marble worktop. Yet the blow to her stomach had completely shortened her breath, feeling like she had been sucked dry from the inside. She clutched her stomach, trying to keep in a scream. Withdrawing her fingers she observed the bright red blood covering her fingers. It made her want death more than anything, made her want to give up. But as she stared up at the face now walking toward her, she thought of her Doctor, how she had seen him, beaten up, but smiling so lovingly at her. Moments in time flashed in front of her eyes, always his face, his smile, his sparkling eyes, looking at her, staring at her, watching her. She shakily stood up, leaning against the kitchen unit, grasping the bat loosely in her hands. She bravely faced him, her head raised in disparagement and courage.

She swung the bat with all of her power to smash into his face. Only dents marked him. He pushed her back to the ground, her weapon completely rolling out of her grasp. She felt so weak, so vulnerable. He raised a foot and put it to her leg, slowly pressing down on it. It was sharp, stinging, unbearable. It felt like death itself, so close. She screamed, the strangled cry alerting Ellie of her mother's pain. With a jolt, she climbed down the ladder. Tears rolled down Clara's face as she braced herself for even more pain as he raised his foot again. Instead he grasped her by her t-shirt, raising her above the ground. He stared into her eyes, and with clenched teeth he threw her so far she crashed into the door, instantly killing her. Or that's what would have happened, if his hands hadn't started shaking. They shook and shook until they let go of her. Clara turned her heads shockingly to her daughter, who stood there, her arm outstretched.

'Ellie! No, go back upstairs, please, please, just go...' She cried.

'You hurt mummy!' She told it accusingly.

The robot was speechless.

'Go away!' She said, and her hand pointed toward him. It began to rumble and shake, his parts rattling inside him and he began to malfunction. He eventually collapsed, sparks flying from him. He was motionless, unmoving. Clara stared incredulously, her mouth agape as her daughter ran over to her.

'Mummy! Are you alright?'

'Ellie...how did you do that?'

'He hurt you.' She said sadly, pointing to the blood pooling at her midriff.

'Yes, but how did you do that?'

'I just thought it, mummy. Did I do something wrong?'

Clara thought back, and realised that Ellie had been conceived on the TARDIS. In fact, she thought herself she would develop some sort of power. She was more Gallifreyan than human, she realised, whereas Freddie was the opposite. How she had developed it so quickly, at only four years old, was a wonder.

'Ellie, where's Freddie?' She asked, panicked.

'In the attic.'

Rushing up the stairs, cursing at every unbearably painful movement, she climbed up the ladder and retrieved him. Holding him as tight as she could, sighing in the utmost relief, stroking the back of his head and closing her eyes. Tears seeped out, her breathing heavy. She picked Ellie up in the other hand, and she gladly held on to her, her little face buried into her shoulder. Backing against the wall she felt so ecstatically happy to have both of them in her arms. And despite the ongoing and tormenting pain clawing at her constantly, she let herself smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next time the Doctor saw the light again, he was too heartbroken to acknowledge it. The pain thrumming through his hearts was killing him inside, turning his very insides out, making the thought so grotesque and disgusting he wished to rip apart his soul himself. He found it almost unimaginable that a single thought could destroy his soul. And yet he was certainly proof. Once again, he was being dragged out of his cell to a place of torture. He had cried so much there wasn't another tear in his body to cry. He had bellowed in wounding pain so regularly that he felt already that he had punctured them. Surprisingly, but not as surprising for him to care, he was shoved into another room. It was an office, with brown furniture and oak tables. The man who had visited him last time was sitting in front of it.

'I can see you didn't hold up as well from when I last saw you.'

'Sorry to disappoint you.'

'I am not disappointed. In fact, I am much the opposite.'

He circled round the other side of the desk, leaning on the edge of it so his face was inches from his.

'We have finally gotten our price.'

'How much am I worth?'

He considered him, his mouth quirking up into a smile.

'Oh, you would be surprised.'

'I don't think I can be surprised anymore.'

'Hm, we'll see.'

He retrieved a seal from his desk, a familiar seal with a familiar pattern on it. He couldn't help the shock find it's way into the rest of his face, giving the man the satisfaction he wanted.

'I thought so.' He said smugly.

'How...how did you get that? It's the Seal of Rassilon. That's impossible.'

'Obviously not.' He replied coolly.

'Where did you get it?' He asked more forcefully, the guard behind him pulling at his manacles as a warning.

'They gave it to me. Said I should show it to you when we have completed the mission. We are only waiting for our robot to return. With your children. They want you, Doctor. They own you. They own anything that's Gallifreyan, or whatever they said you're all called.'

'You hate me, you hate my species. Why are you working with them?'

'At first we weren't. At first it was just the government, us wanting you locked up, where you should be. But you're...family,' he shuddered in disgust, 'took over the government with their creepy, abnormal powers. They demanded you back, and any other children of Gallifrey. We asked them for a price. And they agreed.'

'Because they can't come to get me themselves.' He said. 'Its not going to happen. I am not going back to the Time Lords.'

'Oh, you will. You're being transported today.'

'I am not, and neither are my children.'

'They are part alien, therefore they belong to them. All Gallifreyan blooded people are to be returned to you're home planet. Either that or we will force you to speak you're name, so they can come through themselves.'

'You don't understand. If they come through, they will bring war with them.'

'You better agree to going then.'

'And how am I supposed to get there?'

'We've worked on that,' he smiled, 'follow me. The Time Lords have granted us with you're technology. With it, we were able to replicate you as artificial intelligence, and we're also able,' he turned a key in the lock of a white door, 'to provide you with transport back to the supreme home planet.' He grinned wickedly as he allowed the Doctor entry. The room was also white, and covered in different weapons and inventions. Behind a white cloth was his TARDIS, and all his possessions under a seeable glass case, including his sonic screwdriver and bow tie. In front of him was a stasis cube, larger than usual ones. Big enough to fit him inside.

'It's bigger on the inside, as they wanted it. So it should be able to hold you and you're children. They gave us the instructions to use it.'

'A stasis cube for humanoid transport.' He laughed, 'what a joke.'

'It won't be once you're strapped in and launched into outer space.'

'Talking of you're children, where are they? The drone should have sent them back by now.'

His hearts started to thump louder, faster. A flicker of hope sent warm shivers through his spine. He knew it meant Clara was fighting. And oh what a battle she would bring. He knew she'd never give up, not until one breath became her last. No, no, no. He couldn't think like that. He wouldn't accept that. He mentally shook himself to rid himself of his doubts. The man went out the door, and the Doctor was left alone with his guard. He felt the guard's grip loosen just a fraction as he turned in question to the door. The Doctor yanked as hard as he could on the chains, clawing open the skin blistering on his hands. They fell away from his hands, and the Doctor manically tried to look for a sharp object. The guard rushed toward him in panic, trying to hold back onto his chains, but the Doctor was too fast. He picked up an axe and ran to the glass case. It smashed with three blows, and the glass went everywhere. It wounded the guard that had tried to restrain him from the case and was now holding his face in his hands. Grabbing his sonic, he turned it awkwardly in hand and manage to break the manacles free. The buzzing sound it made was music to his ears and he had missed dearly the green glow it emitted from the cluster. Taking his items and quickly tying on his bow tie (which he had particularly missed achingly) an alarm went off, and he rushed to his TARDIS. Quickly turning the key in its lock he opened it and sent it the first place it landed. Multiple guards were now running in, and he grinned.

'You can't kill me.'

He rushed forward, sonicing their weapons to useless purpose. He suddenly heard a shout from outside.

'WHAT?'

The Doctor stepped outside the door. The office man, staring at his no longer prisoner, with his alien tech device and ridiculous bow tie. He pointed the sonic at him like a weapon.

'What has happened?' He asked. The man averted his eyes to the sonic in his hand and then nervously back up to him.

'The drone was destroyed.'

The Doctor's hearts hammered, his hope and confidence coming back to him.

'Is my family alive?' He asked. The man have no answer.

'IS MY FAMILY ALIVE?' He shouted, shaking the sonic threateningly.

'I don't know.'

'You will return UNIT to its base, stand down as government official and send the stasis cube back to the Time Lords. This way they will never get to me.'

'No! I have sworn to deliver. In return I get-'

'You get your life! You do this, and you get your life. I'm sure that's price enough.'

The man swallowed, and nodded. He did everything as the Doctor asked, and every soldier stood down.

'I am not dangerous. I am you're salvation most of the time, and that's being way too modest for my liking, but it's true. You will never bother me, my family or anyone else ever again, you understand me? You will tell all you have told of me that I am not harmful in any way, I am a regular human with a regular job and regular mortgage. Okay?'

The man nodded.

'And then you will forget all of this.'

They all set off, and not long after the Doctor erased the minds of everyone who had known about him. The officer went home to his own family, as did everyone else. Forgiveness, no matter what. Always forgiveness, always mercy. By now, the whole world knew nothing of the Doctor, only of a man living on a street in London, in the UK.

His hands tingling under the touch of the lever, he revelled in the sound of his TARDIS, vworping through the time vortex pleasurably. When he landed in his front garden, he stepped out to see his house, the door kicked down. He ran to the building, entering over the broken pieces of door. And there she was. His eyes burned at the sight of her, it seemed too good to be true. She turned round and saw him. She ran up to him as he did, and met halfway. Jumping into his arms he swung her around and around, her legs swinging round freely, holding on the tightest he ever had before, crying, crying, crying into her shoulder. He felt the most relief he had ever in his life, he was so exultantly overjoyed she was in his arms.

'Clara! My Clara!' He cried, stroking her hair.

'Oh, Doctor.' She breathed, crying harder than he had ever seen her.

Crushing his lips to hers, her legs enveloping round his waist and they stood there for what seemed like forever, wrapped in each other's arms, never letting go. They kissed so hard it was a wonder they didn't fall over, her hands pulling at his hair, his tongue seeking hers, all of their ecstasy, their grief, their longing, their fear, their love conveyed in a kiss that lasted so long they couldn't keep up. Finally withdrawing their lips, Clara collapsed into him, her arms almost throttling him with her realisation that he was there, holding her tight. The Doctor took hold of her face, stroking her tears away and averting her eyes to his.

'I've missed you so, so, so much. Indescribably so. I love you, Clara Oswald.'

She laughed and smiled in the joy of hearing his voice.

'You have no idea, Doctor. Trust me, I've been a wreck without you. I love you so much. I can't believe you're back!' She exclaimed, locking his lips once more. His forehead fell against hers, his eyes gazing into her beautiful brown ones, the ones he had missed seeing so much. His hand came up to cup her cheek and they exhaled air as they laughed simultaneously together at being with each other. With only slight reluctance Clara lowered her legs from his waist and slid down by his side as Ellie ran up to him, shouting in joy.

'Daddy!'

The Doctor picked her up, kissing her face, and Clara's chest ached as she saw the look of relief and love on his face.

'Oh god, I've missed you so much!' He said, clutching her tight like crazy.

'I've missed you too, Daddy!'

He started to cry again and Clara reached for Freddie. Taking him with incredulous joy he completely broke down. Clara hugged the back of him as he stared at his son, cuddling him with just as much enthusiasm.

'He's already taken his first steps, Doctor.' She explained. He looked at her with surprise and back to Freddie with undoubtable pride.

'You can walk? Oh wow, you can walk! That's my boy!'

'Gomno.' He gurgled in reply. They all laughed, and it was a sound that sounded so foreign already to Clara.

'And Ellie has...Ellie is more Gallifreyan than she is human, Doctor. She has an ability.'

He nodded. 'We'll talk about it later.' He grabbed her closer to him, and she nestled her face into his chest. He finally noticed the figure in the corner, lifeless.

'Is that...is that the drone?' The Doctor felt sick to his stomach.

'Yes. Ellie destroyed it.' The Doctor looked shockingly back and forth between Clara and Ellie.

'Oh my god! Are you okay?' He asked, taking a step back to examine her. Quickly taking his face into her hands and averting her eyes she reassured him.

'Don't worry, I'm fine,' she then noticed his hands. Her mouth formed an 'o' and her eyes began to well up with fresh hands.

'Oh my god, what did they do to you?' She whimpered.

'I'll be fine with a few weeks, Clara.'

'You're hands are literally ripped to shreds!'

His wrists were bloodied and wrecked, such a horrific sight that Clara had to hold her breath from being sick.

'Oh my god,' she repeated, beginning to cry again, her hand coming up to her mouth. She slowly lifted his shirt up to reveal terrible scars and marks from where they had cut into his skin. She lightly placed a hand over them, tracing her fingers across them, staring in horror.

'How much pain were you in?'

'Agony. But not as much as being without you.'

'I'm going to fucking kill them.' She stated, finally withdrawing her fingers from his skin.

'No, Clara. It's been taken care of. All of it. I promise, I promise.'

She looked up at him, nodding and embraced him again. His hands roamed over her own skin, landing round her waist, and with undeniable shock, he felt her wounds. She withdrew with the realisation but he had already felt it. Looking up at him guiltily he too lifted her shirt. His eyes filled with hate, sorrow, anger.

'The drone did this to you?'

She nodded. He fully examined her, and his hearts broke when he saw the massive wound on the back of her head.

'We need to get you fixed up.' He said, cradling her in his arms.

'You do too.'

He nodded, leaning down to kiss the side of her head.

'Lets get to a hospital, Clara. This looks serious and I...cannot, lose you, again.' He ended.

With a sigh, she conceded.

'Okay. And I'll tell you everything while we get there.'

They strapped Ellie and Freddie into the car. Despite how reluctant he was, he let her drive because of his wrists. Taking her hand, she revved the engine and drove away, her family finally reunited.


	13. Chapter 13

Final Chapter. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this. I love you all

Chapter 13

A four hour ordeal at the hospital and both Clara and The Doctor were on the mend. Both relieved for each other, they carried a fair share of horrible injuries, but time and rest would fix them in a matter of weeks.

'I'm so glad I have you back.' She told him, her hands round his neck, and his round her waist as they lay on their sofa together.

'Me too, Clara. It's been hell. Worse than hell. Unbearable. Worse than unbearable.'

She put a finger to his lips.

'Shh, it's over now.'

They had both explained as much as they could to each other, and had put both Ellie and Freddie to bed albeit reluctantly.

'It is, Clara, it is. It's all back to normal. I can't believe it.'

'Me neither. I thought I'd seen the last of you-' her voice cracked at the end as the Doctor pressed his lips to hers.

'You haven't. You never will. I swear, Clara. You will never know the pain again.'

'I have to go to work next week.' She sighed, 'I can't believe the holidays are already over. We've missed so much with each other.'

'We can make up for it.' He said quickly.

'Really?' She raised an eyebrow, and he kissed her in response. It felt so good to taste his lips again, to touch his skin. Sinking lower into the couch, the Doctor caressed her face and her hands roamed toward his hair, his beautiful, floppy, irresistible hair that her fingers had the pleasure to thread through. Holding her tight to his chest, she wrapped her arms completely around him, and slowly started to come back up, her legs encircling his waist and he soon carried her. Leading the way almost blindly up the stairs and into their bedroom they collapsed onto the bed, which Clara could hardly believe. It had been empty for days, and now all in one day he was back and he was hers, filling up his side of the bed. His hands caressed her back as he laid her down on the pillows, slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt and letting it slide off her shoulders. He stared at the scars on her stomach with intensity, and she cupped his cheek as comfort. He pressed light butterfly kisses to the marks, while one handedly unclasping her bra. Getting rid of remaining clothing and most of the Doctor's too, she could feel the beats of her heart, exploding inside her chest as he touched her skin deliciously and kissed her with fervent longing.

'I love you, Clara. Words cannot describe...' He whispered, his eyes trained on hers. Stroking his floppy hair she gazed into his emerald ones, and she could see the the stars reflected in them. Smiling, stupidly happy, dizzy with the notion of his body pressed to hers, his loving hands stroking her face and his chin as enormous as ever.

'I love you too, Chin Boy.'

With a grin, he lowered his mouth to hers.

Paperwork? What paperwork?


End file.
